Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again
by BlueApple27
Summary: It's another SEQUEL (like sequel to sequel? of Wedding Dress Trauma!) Sasuke's sweetheart is pregnant with their twins and when an old friend dropped in, a Match Maker who pulled the strings behind Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship! It's the FLASHBACK factor! Current- it's not Sakura's 'happy ending' YET when there are many more things to worry! R
1. Chapter 1 : Young Again

**Hi again.**

**Author's Ramblings Again: ( you know who I am if you read who I was in Wedding Dress Trauma and ze sequel )**

I am back with more Wedding Dress Trauma and I know I sound kinda like…dunno…persistent about this story? It's gonna be a sequel to a sequel or whatever you call it.

Hope you can give me this one last chance to write more on WDT cause I just have some cute ideas that could fit into this story (as a sequel). It's like an extra! I promise when I am done with this I will not make any more sequels to WDT…(unless you want more…Oh well, better not.)

I will pick up from where I stopped (from WDT sequel) but the emphasis is on how Saku meets Sasu and how they get together. It's the BEFOREs! And also the present lovey dovey stuff. XD

Will do my best to make it as cute as possible…so hope this works!

And I hope to get this one last support of this story in WDT cause…I feel like cheering people up with this stuff as I did help a little previously ( I guess…). I know it's not real but to cheer up some mood where you need a dash of romance (so does myself…^_^)

I keep saying this cause I really really feel for anyone who is like me (as the usual little HURT that HURTS so bad!).

This story is to all the HURT and SIZE there is out there!

**If there are any dissatisfying parts you do not agree, please, please feel free to write in ( REVIEWS as usual )! Or maybe you totally disagree with the whole thing…just tell me. **

**Hope, hope and hope you like it! ^-^**

**( I will be using the same writing style like the other WDTs to make things simple, hope you don't mind… )**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again**

**One : Young Again**

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

Flowers, flowers and more flowers in burst-full of colours yet some were tame and gentle with the tender character. It was a room filled with the 'colours of the world', that's natural cause this is a floral store!

SPRAY. SPRAY.

"La dee dum dum. La dee dum dum." Humming a joyful tune, a smile could not cease to grace the lips of a certain blonde female while her hands worked.

SPRAY. SPRAY.

Littlest beads of water rested on flower petals featured shimmering crystals under the presence of the morning sun through the window. Ino could not help but to giggle to herself.

"Look how wonderful you've grown!" staring at flowers of yellow and pink.

Pink.

What a remindful colour.

Yes, it is and it was** her** hair colour after all.

How Ino begun to miss the presence of that pink who would mob around her store and fill her ears with complaints on how the weight factor has haunted **her** life.

Childhood and best friends, Ino chuckled to herself.

Yeah, they were and she believes that they will always be before Haruno Sakura shook the world…probably the entire universe when she managed to steal away the 'most-wanted' Uchiha Sasuke.

Okay, it's more like the other way round.

Uchiha Sasuke just happened to fall deeply, madly in love and goes crazy over some 'typical pink haired and out-of-shape freak'. That's what Sakura used to describe herself.

Sakura has never been too confident about being human, it's all the SIZE matter, she says.

To think she could be carefree and ignorant when she was younger days in school when the other kids often teased her weight. But, as girls grow older, it could hardly be the same…right?

"You sure showed the world, girl," Ino chuckled before she sighed. "It's getting quiet around nowadays…"

It has been over six months now since Ino read about her best friend who appeared in the papers and gossip magazines wearing her handmade dress. Sakura could never be more stunning though she didn't have the perfect hourglass figure. It's her that made her shine.

SNIP. SNIP.

"Hmph! That heartless girl, now that she is Uchiha and all, she totally forgets about some friend in a poor little floral store!" the blonde complained, taking her anger out on some bonsai plants. Poor plant.

SNIP! SNIP!

"The next time I see her, I will surely give her some good snipping! Just like you!"

"ACHOO!"

"Who goes— Holy crap!" Shocked? Ino is definitely shocked to see a pink haired female standing at the door. In fact, it's disbelieving that her 'prayers' were answered.

"Er…Hi, Ino? It's been a while isn't it?" Sakura smiled and did it brought tears to the blonde's eyes.

How Ino wanted to launch herself at her friend but refrained from doing so when she notices Sakura's bulging tummy.

"OMG! You have grown **BIG**!" Ino exclaimed astoundingly.

"Yes, I am, Ino. You don't have to cap and bold that," Sakura said in irony. "I see that your 'cow' bells were broken."

"It's Swiss bells, girl. How did you know? Sad it was!" Ino pouted.

"Sai, told me. An angry customer was the cause. Hard times?" she chuckled.

"Duh! It's not like I can sit at home all day," Sakura dared not argue but shrug. "And you have the guts to contact Sai and not me! Some friend!"

"Take it out on Sasuke, he confiscated my phone and I am not allowed to leave that stupid boring mansion because of this!" holding her stomach. "And it's not that I contacted Sai, I had check-ups every two weeks. I only managed to meet him once, coincidentally."

"Pretty boy sure is protective. Over-protective I'd say! I was so heart broken when I thought you had totally wiped me out of your life." Ino fake sobbed.

"Never, Ino. BFF! Plus, I had Sasuke bought you a replacement." Ino just can't resist when it comes to her favourite cow— Swiss bells.

"Fine, I forgive you this once," the blonde smiled in delight, finally giving Sakura a gentle hug. "I miss you, girl! Anyway, congrats, you're gonna be a mom soon. When is your baby due?"

"**They** are due to next two to three months, I guess," Sakura shrugged.

"They?!" Ino was sharp to catch that.

"Twins."

"OMG! You sure know how to stun peoples' lives don't you?" Sakura giggled at Ino. "Surprisingly the Lady Uchiha's pregnancy wasn't on air. Where did the media go?"

"Oh? Now you mentioned it, I didn't really notice myself. Ahaha!"

Ignorance and carefree is just being part of Haruno Sakura. It's probably Uchiha Sasuke behind the scenes.

No, it's got to be him! Who else has the power to do so.

"Hm? Wait a minute! How did you get here?!" Ino began to feel the chills.

Didn't the pink head say that she wasn't allowed to be outside?

What if something happens to the precious Uchiha's wife in her shop?!

Ino wouldn't dare to think what Sasuke would do!

"The bus, what else?" Sakura giggled again.

"OMG!" This is bad. "Mrs. Uchiha I think it's best that you head home right away! I don't want your husband to set fire onto my little flower shop if anything happens to you!"

Sakura laughed aloud at Ino's exaggeration, the blonde gets worked up when it comes down to her shop. Everyone thinks Sasuke is some powerful, mean business man that chomps down the minor.

"Calm down, you're over-reacting Ino."

"Nuh uh! I am not taking any chances for the sake of my flowers. I remember clearly how Sasuke was when you stole out and I tried covering for you! Your husband is NOT to be underestimated!"

"Chill, I got Sasuke's permission to be here. Sure he is strict but you know pregnancy blues, he understands that … he tries to cheer me up every now and then. So I tend to get what I want." Cheeky Sakura.

"Pretty boy is considerate. You're a damn lucky woman, Sakura."

CLING.

Now that Ino got her hands on a new cow—Swiss bell, she is definitely going to replace her temporary doorbell that rang without her favourite CLANG!

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flowers. May I help you?" Ino quickly positioned herself at the counter the minute a customer entered. Sakura helped herself with some of Ino's flower teas, she had been missing it.

"Yes, I would like some—Sakura?"

"I'm sorry, miss but we don't have—" the woman quickly strode across the room towards Sakura, ignoring Ino.

"Sakura is that really you?"

A brunette of long and messily tied and through that pair of huge glasses stared some gleaming sapphires of excitement. Sakura blinked in perplexity, not after a while she had her mouth agape recognizing who the brunette was.

"A-Anya?!" the brunette nodded happily at the verification. "Oh my, I could hardly recognize you. What a change!"

"Hehe…and so do you, a huge change in fate, huh," winking.

"Now, hold it right there. I am not going to let this slide for ignoring me like that!" Ino joined the conversation between the reuniting girls.

"Ino, meet Anya. She is a friend and former employer. Anya, this is Ino. You know 'the one' I talked to you about."

Both shook hands at the exchange of the introduction and 'the one' was not to Ino's favour.

"Former employer?" the blonde does have skills in catching up with words that piques her curiosity. Subsequently, Anya flashed out her business card, an elegant pearl white with decorative edges.

Nice, Ino complimented innerly.

"Anya Wedding Planner?" another curiosity at the trade.

"Yup! There will be special discounts this month and promotion for selective packages!" the brunette does adopt a jolly attitude and she warms up to strangers pretty easily in Ino's eyes, one of the traits of a business woman.

Ino was like 'so you think I am ready for this?', she has yet to find the other half she is looking for. 'Is this some practical joke, pink head?!' the blonde stared at her sheepish friend.

"Wait, you worked as a wedding planner before? Why didn't I know about it?!" Ino directed her surprise at Sakura.

"You went overseas with your family, remember and Anya asked me to give her a hand when her store was still new. Hiring wasn't easily available that time and I was also in need for a job."

"It was before you joined the Uchiha Corp. and remember how you met Prince Charming?" added Anya.

Stunning! Ino had her ears hungry for more stories about this!

"You never told me that before! I thought you met Sasuke in the office?"

"Of course not, Sakura here has more charms than you think," Anya giggled. "My, this brings a long way back, right Sakura?"

"I demand a full explanation!" Ino stomped her feet playfully.

"Oh boy, this is so embarrassing…" Sakura had her cheeks tinted red.

**Time travel! Back into the young days!**

**Anya Wedding Planner, Grand Opening!**

Busy wasn't the word to describe it.

Telephone rings… Sakura picks.

"Hello, Anya Wedding Planner."

Telephone rings, line 2…Sakura picks.

"Hello, Anya Wedding Planner."

Telephone rings, line 3…Sakura picks.

"Hello, Anya Wedding—ARGH! Call back another time!"

"Sakura, remember you are on commission!" Anya shouted from the other side of the room.

It's the grand opening, being busy is also part of the job, no?

"How do you expect me to answer them all at the same time?!" This is madness.

Here she is working on good favour of her friend but it turns out to be her 'boss' is driving her like a working machine. Least did she managed to get a good bite during lunch and works late in the night. That doesn't mean she did gone down the scale, sadly.

"Sakura, do you know why I opened this store despite I am dying of work load and stress here?" Anya was like 'zoom' across the room, appearing before the pink haired female like 'presto'. She had her huge sapphires staring.

Anya may look all cute and innocent but when it comes to money…she's the devil.

"No idea," Sakura bluntly replied while her hands worked on some paperwork.

"Listen Sakura, there are many damsel in distress in this world. All looking forward and searching for that one day, that one moment to be cherished. The day when she decided to be wed! To a woman, it's the most important day in their lives!" Anya is being scary when she stretched herself across Sakura's table with her big eyes.

Away with you freaky woman!

"So?" again the bluntness that fills the pinkette.

"Ah, Sakura! You are too innocent or are you not paying attention to your life? Don't you get it? Every woman wants to be married someday."

"Yeah. Yeah. Not every woman is **fit** to be married…" Sakura murmured referring to herself. Again, it's her SIZE that bothers her and that it bars her from being a possible bride.

"Don't say that. There is no 'fit' when it comes to love and marriage!" the brunette slammed her hand against the table making papers fly, so does Sakura.

"It's easy for you to say but it's reality not many would want a bride with SIZE. Moreover, what's a bride when she can't fit into her wedding dress," Sakura resume work while she uttered bluntly.

"That is why Anya Wedding Planner exists! To give hope to every bride that she can be beautiful in her own way! Now stop sulking, give a little sunshine will you or you'll drive the customers away!" that doesn't really relate…does it?

Sakura could only sigh.

It was Anya who was being positive. In reality, any human would be smart enough to choose, it's the same concept of choosing an apple. Who would want an apple which wasn't as red as the other and how many would think that 'value' is worth more than appearances.

Even a young child would knew which to choose when it comes to pretty packaging. Face it, it's how the world goes!

Sakura had given up about this marriage thing some time ago when she tried confessing to her crush and ended up getting a snicker from him during high school. Back then, she could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment at the same time with anger. She knew what that snicker was for.

Her **SIZE**.

Make it cap and bold!

Ah, well. Let it be for her SIZE when she can be happy with herself of doing anything she wants. Yeah, she can live with that.

However, what Anya said earlier wasn't all Sakura could ignore. It's true and it spoke the real deal inside her heart. Who would want to be alone for the rest of her life? Every woman wants to be married but some just…can't.

She is only choosing the best alternative at her current situation.

Telephone rings…

Sakura stared at the ringing phone momentarily before she sighed, giving in to pick up.

"Here we go again…Hello, Anya Wedding Planner."

**Returning to present time.**

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

"Eh...? I didn't know you were so motivated, Anya-san," impressed, Ino was. "But don't you sound more like a match-maker than a wedding planner instead?"

"Oh, yes. I do have the match-making trade. Here!" Anya handed over another business card with all that pink and glitter.

"Anya Match Maker? For real?!" Ino jaw dropped.

"For real…" Sakura repeated with that 'believe it' look.

"Sorry, I don't have discounts for this but I could introduce you to some of my 'trump cards' since you are Sakura's friend."

"Really, Anya-san?" Ino's eyes glittered. "Wait. Which means Sasuke was also your…"

"No, Sakura was her trump card," that all too familiar voice had arrived.

Oh ho ho, someone is being cheeky.

In folded arms and in that tall figure of Uchiha Sasuke, he leant against the doorframe. The smirk that he wore accentuated his killer looks that no women could resist kind. He just could not fail live up to that 'most-wanted' title.

"Sasuke!" the pink haired female jumped at the sight of him, spilling some of her tea.

"Whoa! Since when you get here?!" Ino jumped as well.

Sasuke sighed.

"A little while ago, yet the three of you didn't notice the slightest," the way he said it showed his dislike towards their carelessness. He casually placed a kiss on Sakura's head the minute he was near.

The couple was of an envious sight.

"Sasuke!" Sakura blushed when her friends were staring with their giggles.

"What? Let them witness our love, my love." Sakura covered her lips when Sasuke tried to claim them in front of her friends who started to feel awkward.

"Hold it. Stop. Pause. Why not take your love back home. It's giving me the goosebumps!" Anya rubbed her arms.

"Hm? You don't like it? I thought you were Miss Romantic, Anya." Sasuke wrapped an arm around his wife.

"You knew her too, Sasuke?!" Ino choked at her tea.

"She goes way back. Way back, Ino." Sasuke smirked sarcastically.

"And you have yet to pay me for my trump card," jokingly Anya stuck out her palm, winking.

* * *

**Uchiha Residence…**

Night falls with the galactic fantasy above where the pink haired female could gaze upon and there she sat on the couch at the usual veranda. Caressed her growing tummy and smiles at the smallest activity that goes on inside. She let out a laugh when she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in that silly smile.

She is happy.

Even when the ladies at Mikoto's afternoon tea said that woman would gain additional weight during pregnancy. Sakura wasn't too happy back then the fact she already had the SIZE that could be an easy topic to pick on, if she were to gain...

Oh dear…

But when Mikoto patted the top of her hand gently with a smile, it gave her the encouragement and the strength to ignore those ladies. Mikoto isn't like the other rich woman that she used to think of, the Lady Uchiha just needs time to warm up towards others.

Alright so far so good there with mother-in-law despite she kept a close eye on Sakura's diet.

"My, my, someone is being selfish."

Was it Sakura or it's Sasuke who started to pick out a habit leaning against doorframes with crossed arms and pose that killer smirk that melts woman! Can't he just call her instead of doing so?

He knew she could melt twice as fast and he seems to be enjoying watching her fall into his arms helplessly and that he would tease her further to get her to surrender completely.

Seriously, Uchiha Sasuke can burn down anything by just staring at something or someone. His acquaintances wished he could be the model of their cover instead since the Uchiha Corp. is now one of the sponsors in a modeling programme.

Sakura turned away, trying to hide her flush and that her cheeks started to burn when Sasuke suddenly joined her, placing a naughty kiss on her neck.

"Eek!" she shrieked that it tickles. "Who's being selfish?" pouting.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were smiling to yourself being happy and all without sharing it with me," now it is Sasuke's turn to pout.

Why does he do that anyway though being cuter than any girl who does it.

Uchiha Sasuke, you are hard to beat!

"It's the twins. I think they are having a fight," She giggled.

Er, Sakura. Isn't that supposed to be something that should be worried about?

"A fight?! I want to check them out too!" he pouted. "Darn it, Sakura I wish I could be pregnant instead. I am so jealous!" his wife chuckled.

Sorry, Sasuke. Men just don't have that 'support system', get it. Be logical and quit pouting!

"Sasuke, listen," Sakura had her husband lower his head, resting it on her belly and attentively did he tried to capture the happenings inside.

"Listen carefully." She told him again when she sees him fail to pick up a single thing.

"Aa. I hear it…" happy he was with the birth of an innocent child's smile. "It's amazing."

"Isn't it?" Sakura stroked his jet black hair, feeling the depths at her fingertips and she came touch his cheek the moment he brought himself to face her once more.

Kissing her fingers, Sasuke held them securely. Having to fixate his obsidians against jade that he loved most then uttered,

"I am loved, Sakura," with all his love, he expressed audibly and Sakura understood that he meant more than just a few words he said. Words that tells her that she was his gift from heaven that no other could replace and that he was thankful that it was her.

She smiled embarrassingly, her tongue stiffened when it comes to this although she wanted to reply. It doesn't really matter to him, even if she were to look away, he knew she felt the same.

"You know, my love. I really ought to thank your friend, she played her role well."

"Anya?" Sakura was surprised to her husband's sudden claim. He nodded.

"If it wasn't for her, I think I wouldn't be able to find you." She blushed.

Sasuke isn't joking about finding Sakura before they actually meet. He told her once he was determined to meet her again after their separation due his transfer during high school.

It's all thanks to Anya who was the 'link' between, it is what Sasuke describe as the Match Maker's Magic.

"I wonder how it began again…Do you remember, my love?" and kissed his wife's flushed cheeks to the colour of his favourite tomato.

"Oh my…this is so embarrassing…"

* * *

**Okay!  
**

**Hope to get some comments ( through REVIEWS pls )!**

**For first timers on WDT...i think you might wanna read the previous sequel...if you want (so ignore me here :D ) and for readers who did read the previous...let me know what you think. i wish to make this story enjoyable, get that smile going by giving lots and lots of cuteness!  
**

**Let's see how Sasu gets Saku to fall in love with him! XD  
**

**And hope you don't mind Anya.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pink Alert!

**Chapter update (oh, yeah…!)**

**First, I wanna thank for the review (though it was in the previous WDT sequel, anyway thanks - it's long but I like it. :D) and hope you enjoy this sequel too.**

**And hope everyone who reads this enjoys it as well ( and get my message – be yourself cause you are loved in some way of who you are! ) XD**

**Author's ramblings (again)…**

Ah, I feel so good when I start writing another sequel for WDT again (promise that this will be the last…unless under request – I still have ideas if you force it out of me but…nah.) it takes me out of the world and into 'this' world…

Why do I say that?

Cause I was mad (and still feel to it) the other day when a lady (a friend of my parents ) somehow held me as her 'target' for selling her 'diet goods' to (some slimming product or whatever sort you call it).

Okay, I listened to her with a 'smile' (dare not offend her), she said that I can REDUCE within 3 MONTHS with her 'miraculous' product and she tried showing me her proofs. It was like OMG huge REDUCTION!

I was like…

Zzzz…like it could work on me but if she has something that can modify my SIZE genes, I'll definitely purchase every piece she has. (if you knew me from my previous WDT, I complained about this a lot! I have tried many…MANY…)

I grew so tired of this stuff. Sigh…

Okay, I was calm until that point but when she started saying that 'you'll surely find someone once you have **REDUCED**!'

Oh boy, that really got me burning!

Okay ma'am I know I am single up till now and yet to have **A** date!

Burn burn burn!

But what can I do? It's not that I don't to have hourglass figures…Sob.

(In my country, twig-like people are considered **B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L**!) bold it and cap! And they had long waiting lists on whom to choose to date with.

Right, enough of my complaints and lets get back to the story! :D

**REVIEWS please. (not getting many lately…T.T) anyway feel free to do it, do not force it if you do not want to.**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again**

**Two : Pink Alert!**

**Going back in days…**

**Anya Wedding Planner.**

Telephone rings…

Sakura peels herself from her paperwork at the other corner of the room.

PACE. PACE. PACE.

Telephone rings!

Sakura rushes with loaded hands.

PACE. PACE. PACE.

Paperwork starts to fly…

"Argh! Darn it!" tries to pick but fail.

Telephone rings!

Telephone rings!

Telephone rings!

Sakura dashes across the room knowing the line is about to end at the number of rings.

"Hello, Anya Wedding Planner," she managed to pick up after leaving the burdensome pile behind.

'Opps, sorry wrong number…' and the line went dead.

TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT.

What the!

"Sakura! Could you please pass me our latest catalogue now!"

Anya demandingly shouted from the other room as she tended to her customers. There was no helping it when it comes down to the boss in demand, Sakura would have to drag the telephone line with her.

"Thank you," her boss thanked before turning back to her precious customers with her best smile.

When it comes down to business, Anya can drive herself crazy.

'So much for making every bride happy…it's a money-driven organization I'd say!' Sakura spoke innerly.

"You have a cousin who can't find a partner?" she overheard Anya's delight and Sakura need not guess what would happen next.

"No worries. Anya Match Maker at your service and I'll definitely give her a discount on it!" flashing out THE pink business card.

"Oh what a live saver you are!" the customer squealed in delight, grabbing Anya's hand and shook it as though she was some saviour.

Sakura sighed.

**Finally, lunch break calls…**

"Whew! What a work out but who cares as long I can make brides happy!" Anya giggled as she slouched on her chair.

"Yeah, so does your pocket," Sakura said sarcastically as her teeth started crunching on some nuts while her fingers stealth across the keyboard.

"Aww, you're so mean!" the brunette playfully hit Sakura. "It's not like you're not getting the share of it."

"Yes so does the workload," the pinkette added dryly.

"We'll be very busy from next week onwards. Contact the photographer and suppliers, Sakura to confirm," Anya started on her sandwich while she swirled around on her swivel chair.

"Got it."

ROCK ROCK BANG BANG BOOM BOOM POW!

"Heeellllooooo! Anya Wedding Planner AND Match Maker, Anya speaking!" the brunette answered her personal phone with that devastating rock music she is crazy in, moreover, she tuned it to the highest volume. It sounds cool, she says.

"Oh my gosh! It has been way too long, how are you?!" Anya jumped on her seat in surprise of her caller, the smile on her face pictures her utmost delight. Sakura smiled to herself when her friend was being loud and all.

Anya is Anya.

"WHAT?!" it was Sakura's turn to jump on her seat when the brunette's voice struck her, so does it sent her bag of nuts falling all over. Grumble, grumble! "You freakin' scare me! Are you serious?!"

"It's you who's freakin scare me, Anya," Sakura muttered to herself, chasing after her nuts.

"This evening at the usual, okay, see you there!" casually the brunette threw her phone onto her desk after the line is over. Giggling to herself she must be terribly excited about tonight, Sakura thought.

And, night falls quickly than ever when work ripped every minute of the day. There is nothing more relieving when Sakura sees her boss turned the sign at the door from 'open' to 'close'.

Yes! FINALLY, she cheered within.

She had been waiting for this moment since the minute she arrived at her desk. Despite being exhausted every single day, she still enjoyed the hectic that Anya drives her. On top of that, she got to meet with many brides-to-bes and that she was happy for them.

Especially when they tried on some of Anya's collection of wedding dresses and they could fit in perfectly. It brought a smile to her face when the groom-to-be were to stand by his bride and that they were both blushing.

What a beautiful sight, Sakura could never felt any happier. She felt it for them…then her sullen look draws to her, thinking,

What about herself?

When will that day be?

Will that day ever come…?

'Forget it, Sakura…' the confidence in her had died long ago. What is the point of trying so hard when it would somehow turn pointless?

"Hey!" Anya suddenly appeared, moreover, the place was dim when the lights were mainly turned off due to shut down time.

"Yaaah! Heavens, Anya! Stop freaking me out!" Sakura had her hair stood on end.

"No I didn't, I was here all along. You were the one who spaced out, I've been calling you."

"Fine, my bad. What is it?" grumpily.

"Are you busy tonight?" Sakura stared at her blue-eyed friend who was eager to get a 'no' and she gave it. "Great! I am meeting up with an old friend, why not join me tonight? There's good food."

"Isn't that a little odd?" a pink brow rose to the degree of perplexity.

"Of course not. You need a little more socializing, so I am doing you a favour too. Plus, he won't mind." Anya shrugged her shoulders for no reason and her pestering is hard to shake off. In the end, Sakura was forced to accept the 'good favour'.

**Down at the bar…**

'Good food' sound promising moments earlier before Sakura decided to tag along. It's just isn't fair when she somehow got 'tricked' in coming down to a bar where all that ear-blasting music and a crowded dance floor.

This place is filled with sexy people. Men and women alike, they just have great bodies to show the world to.

Sitting at the far end, Sakura started her self-envy as she continued to stare at the world of beautiful creatures that lurks in the dark. Anya had set off to join the craze at the dance floor after she got fed up of waiting for her friend and decided to enjoy herself. And that's how Sakura ended up waiting alone with 'good food' that Anya promised, at least she had some company to keep her boredom aside.

"Hi again, I'm back!" Anya threw herself onto a seat next to her pink haired friend with a bottle of beer. "Want some?" kindly offering her bottle of alcohol.

"No thanks, I am good with juice," feasting on fish and chips. "By the way, where's this friend of yours? Isn't he taking a little too…long?"

"That brat! I'll make sure he pays the bill so eat up Sakura, don't hesitate. You won't get a chance like this anytime!" Anya is bad…and good at the same time. "Excuse me, give me another bottle, please!" helping herself with another bottle.

"Yo, yo, yo! Anya!" a loud voice which managed to overpower the bar's nerve wrecking music. A male approached, who had the most obvious baby fangs on each side of his teeth.

"Great timing, Kiba the bill is on you!" the brunette made a toast.

"What did I do this time?!" the guy sounded as if it wasn't the first time he has been 'tortured' this way.

"You're late!" Anya bossed.

Sakura sat innocently between their fight. How annoying.

"Ah, it's only an hour! Plus, it's not my fault that these guys are late!" Kiba pointed the other two males behind him. Sakura remained silent as she continued to nibble on her chips only but to listen to their friendly reunion…or perhaps she was ignored…totally.

"Long time, Anya!" a blonde, sapphire eyed male greeted.

"Naruto! Must you always be late?!" the brunette rose from her seat.

"Don't blame me. This guy is at fault here!" Naruto clung an arm around another friend of his and black is what charms the other male. "Anya, I want you to meet my pal, Sasuke!"

Anya whistled admiringly at the good looks of Naruto's newly introduced friend. Wait, she take that back. Good looks isn't the word to describe him, he is HOT and BURNING!

"You are one pretty boy," the brunette could be quite straightforward sometimes, the raven male was a little caught off guard at the compliment. "The name's Anya. Wedding Planner and Match Maker, I do offer jobs for a hottie like you." Instantly she flashed out her business cards.

Where did she get them anyways…

"Save it, Anya. This pretty brat is a whole lot busier than you think," the blonde patted to Sasuke's dislike and did the raven male was the first to notice the 'transparent' pink haired female who sat to herself.

"This is…?" he stared before everyone began to realise, so does Anya who got carried away. Sakura shot up from her seat, timidly greeted with a smile.

"This is my girl, Haruno Sakura and Sakura this are my buddies, Kiba and Naruto. Of course pretty boy is Sasuke," Anya winked, it was a brief introduction but the trio attempted to make formal handshakes.

Kiba was friendly and quite the gentleman, Sakura judged. As for Naruto, he is more of a jest and a loyal friend and as for the last, Sasuke.

Sakura paused for a moment when she tried to describe him, it wasn't his handsomely features that stunned her, she just could not tell who he is. Mysterious, a word that she forced it on him when her eyes caught onto his deep dark voids that shows no emotion.

Nothingness that is and when she tried to find deeper, she withheld herself from proceeding. Quickly, Sakura tore her gaze off from direct contact of his and Sasuke noticed her avoidance. His brows made a hidden frown.

"Hey, Kiba. You sure do know how to surprise someone. First you decided to go solo and now you decided to get married!" Everyone sat down with drinks and snacks as Anya initiated the conversation, it will be the main topic for tonight.

"Hehe. That's me," Kiba scratched his head sheepishly. "Care to be my wedding planner?"

"You bet but no discounts for you," the brunette knows when to rip someone off their pockets.

The reuniting friends were in the mood for laughter, having their world to themselves except for the pink haired female who could only sit to listen, she was rather lost though she tried her best to catch up. She just doesn't belong in that circle. In the end she gave in and remained zipped sipping her juice instead.

Despite Sakura did not contribute towards the group's conversation, still she did enjoyed herself a little by admiring how Anya made herself the centre of her friends' attraction. The brunette never failed to blend in well no matter where she goes or whom she be with.

It's admirable.

Anya is confident. It's normal as she is pretty in her way in her slim figure and top that she is smart. How Sakura wished she could be like her even if it's just a little. How she wished to stand out in the means of beauty not her outstanding SIZE that others used to pick on and tease.

Jealous?

Bet Sakura is. There isn't a person would stop to compliment her no matter how hard she tried to look pretty. Instead they snickered and the worst of all they bad-mouthed her on the spot. It's annoying but there is no way that she could stop the world from laughing at her. She had no right to. It hurts…and it still hurts badly though she tried to ignore.

Yes, she did receive every ounce of love by her parents as she was the only child. However, that isn't the only love to satisfy a yearning heart. She is greedy for a different set of love knowing it was almost impossible.

She wanted to be loved by a partner of the other race.

It pains her when everytime she met with her high school friends who successfully found their partners and that some were married…okay, except for Ino. But! Ino has a long list of candidates to choose from so…

Sakura sighed disappointingly to herself and then it struck her when she caught someone staring at her.

'…?' she was taken aback a little when she noticed that guy, Sasuke tried stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking and that he tried to hide it when she caught him. 'What's his problem…?' innerly she uttered, taking generous sips of juice.

The minute Sakura tried looking away, there goes Mr Handsome-And-Good-For-Nothing started peeking at her with the corner of his eyes and she wouldn't give him another chance to do that annoying gesture.

"Is there something on my face?" Sakura was direct with an icy tone of annoyance.

If he is really staring at what she thinks he was: her SIZE, then he is going to get it. She'll shoot him down before he gets a second chance to do it again.

"E-Er…n-no…," she watch the dark male shudder, turning away.

'Hn! Serves you right.' She snorted innerly that she was right about that pretty BRAT.

"Hey, hey, come on now, Sasuke. Be friendly will you, you're not going to have many friends when you start offending a pretty gal like that," Naruto clung his arm around Sasuke's neck who spoke nothing but remained that diverted gaze.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura here is being harsh. Smile a bit will you, Sakura," Anya nudged, the pinkette rolled her eyes.

**Heading home after the reunion…**

Anya was definitely happy after she had stuffed herself with much conversation and bottles of beer which has no effect on her…heavy drinker. Sakura had seen the worst of the brunette other than this and knowing that Anya loved to stocked up cartons of canned beer in her apartment since she has been renting the brunette's room.

"Did I tell you that Kiba is a dog-obsessed freak and the other blonde Naruto is the ramen-lover? Boy, those two are hard to deal with," Anya had been ranting on and on.

"…"

"Hm? What's up, Sakura?" Anya noticed the silence that the pink haired female drew upon herself and she had been exceptionally quiet for a while now. "Are you not well or something?"

"It's annoying…," muttering audibly, pink brows furrowed in dislike.

"Care to explain?"

"You know…the guy with dark hair…"

"Kiba?" Anya cut in before her friend could finish.

"No, the other one," Sakura somehow seemed to be reluctant to mention **his** name.

"Oh, you mean cutie boy Sasuke!" said in a sing-song voice. "What's with him?"

"That guy, he was so rude! He keeps staring at me and I am confident that it was at my SIZE. You just didn't see how he held back that silly snicker!" Sakura was set ablaze.

"Are you sure?" Anya sounded as if it was Sakura who made it up…well, a little.

"Duh! He was constantly staring!" Sakura blurt angrily. "Even after I told him off, he keeps stealing glances! It's so damn irritating!"

"Whoa, take it easy. Maybe he wants to talk or something," trying to create peace.

"If he wants to, he'll initiate it not stare!" Sakura is really getting worked up, the brunette could see that she is trying to frame the poor guy guilty at the fault of staring. Not just Sasuke, it's almost at every guy who tried to.

Anya sighed defeatedly.

"Alright, alright. I get it, chill. The next time he does that I'll give it to him, okay," said Anya.

There is no helping it, Sakura has got fed up of being teased and Anya was witness to that most of the time when some others who thinks that they had the right to call others the F-A-T word when they had 'the body'.

"Next time?" sounds like someone who is going to piss off again.

"IF there is a next time, okay?" giving an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"No IF! There will NEVER be a next time. I swear it!"

"Hey, don't be so loud about that, girl. You will never know what will happen. Maybe he likes you or something…and you might fall in love," Anya wore a playfull grin.

"Impossible!"

"How would you know?" another grin, here she goes again with her 'fate' thing which the pink haired friend doesn't do much in agreeing with.

"Anya, I know this well. Why would some perfect looking guy would fall for some freak who is 'out-of-shape'?" Sakura is being harsh on herself. "It's normal for someone like him to pick girls like you instead of me."

True, Anya has some looks and has good figures…compared to her friend.

"You flatter me but that doesn't mean—"

"Anya, please…don't give me false hopes. I am determined to go solo if I have to…" that tone was sullen.

Sakura made herself sound so assuring that she could 'go solo' but was it really assuring when the brunette could hear a crying heart from within? The pink head is a wounded female in heart, teasing has done its job hard on her. Sakura felt the pain of humiliation, ignorance just don't play the same trick that it used to be. Everyone is afraid of getting hurt, whether if it comes from the slightest of a negative comment.

Sakura is no different.

Anya sighed, surrendering from going against what the pink haired female had instilled decisively though it was sad. How she wished to help in some way…

* * *

**Back to the present…**

Cuddling his favourite 'big bear', Sasuke stared out into the domain of stars that dominates the velvet of night, not for long before he returned his attention to the woman in his arms. The woman he held dear. Sakura had rested her head on his chest and it weighs. It was the weight of her presence and her assurance that she is by his side.

Sasuke could not resist but to lay his lips onto the prettiest pink that he cherished and that the sweet fragrance of her hair from her shampooing was to his liking. His prolonged kiss, made Sakura curious of his sudden behaviour.

"Sasuke…?" there was no answer to her call as he continued to deliver his every love into her. Finally when he decided to reply, he would make her flush to the identical pink of her hair.

"I love you," his pair of onyx spoke into sea greens. The suddenness could only make Sakura's face burn in heat.

"I…I know…," trying her best to suppress her blush which could only burn brighter than any red. He chuckled to her innocent reaction before he decided to tease.

"Aww, come on. Why don't you say it too?" Sasuke never fail to make his wife stand on edge when it comes to romance. He is way too sweet for her to handle and sometimes it kills her.

"You know I do…!" shyly she diverted her gaze and that Sasuke would reclaim it even if he had to force her because she reacts the cutest when he tries to make her do things she dislike. He wouldn't want to miss watching her.

"But I want to hear that 'I. Love. You. Sasuke.' from you, my love…," he could feel her cheeks grill the surface of his palms at the end of his sentence.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't let go of my face this instant I'll…," she threats him.

"You will what, my love?" he smirked.

"I'll…er…um…what should I do to you…?" raising a clueless brow. She is being cute, too cute that Sasuke could hardly resist to…

KISS.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!" she removed herself away from him.

How he liked it when she tried to be angry and the way she mentioned his full name. Holding her weighing stomach, she stood with a frown before him.

"Stop teasing me for once will you…?" Sakura must be feeling uncomfortable when Sasuke sees that she really is mad at him. Pregnancy has been doing her a good deal of mood swings…or perhaps she always had the trait of being a fearsome woman.

"I am sorry, my love. Don't be mad…," holding the tips of her fingers and looking up from his sitting position, he begged for her forgiveness. Knowing it would take a second for her to be forgiving.

"You make me sound as if I am some fearful woman," she pouted.

"Yes you are. The very first day I met you in the bar, you were about to eat me," he recalled.

"Because you were staring at me," Sakura rolled her eyes, recalling.

"And you think I was staring at you because of your outlook?" Sasuke sure do know how to rephrase and avoid using the word F-A-T.

"Then what else were staring at then? Everyone does, common sense!" she was positive that she did not mention anything about this to him. There is no way she is that read-able.

Sasuke is just too smart for her to handle.

"Everyone would except for Uchiha Sasuke…," he drew a cute smile just to please her, like a teenager madly in love. Eew…

"I am serious, Sakura. I wasn't staring at your SIZE. How your pink hair captured my attention the moment I entered and that you were radiant in the dark…" Aww…

"You make me sound like I am glowing…" Sakura muttered inaudibly.

"That moment, I realise that my search has ended and when Anya confirmed you as Haruno Sakura, my heart skipped beats…"

Sasuke is being sarcastic when it comes to expressing his love for her, knowing that he was true that he loved her as much as he loved oxygen. Moreover, the way he whispered words of love from his perfect pink lips sent her hair stood on end.

Sasuke is too much!

Though he is, Sakura loved that every bit of his honesty and all the way he is. He was the first man who saw the HER in her and she believed that he will see it as long as the years would come by for them. She was blessed to have met him and felt silly when she almost tried to drive him away from her life.

Well, she did…actually.

It was Sasuke who was the persistent one.

**Very** persistent.

It was unbelievable to what he did when he was in the process of courting her. She could blush in embarrassment every time she recall.

"You are being selfish again, Sakura," Sasuke's blunt tone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Again?" puzzled.

"You're blushing without me! What are you thinking?" posing his demanding pout.

"N-Nothing…"

"And you're shuddering. You have to tell me in bed. Come." He drags her and considering things will be nastier when it comes down to 'bed', Sakura felt the chills.

"Okay, okay. I'll spill," and Sasuke wraps his arms around her in no time, bring himself close.

"I love you…" she whispers to his delight in his ear.

"That's better," smirking.

* * *

**That's it for chap 2.**

**More will be coming so hold on~ **

**I hope the cuteness is thick enough...or you might want it thicker!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS pls.**

**note: if there are any grammar errors or spelling errors or what sort...pls tell me cause my eyes were like half closed when i am typing this. thx**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Black Ribbon of Fate

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again**

**Three : Black Ribbon of Fate**

**Morning, at the Uchiha Residence…**

"Good morning, mother," Sasuke greeted the minute he arrived at the dining table with his wife.

"Good morning, mother," and Sakura was next to greet respectfully, knowing her mother-in-law would not tolerate when it comes down to proper etiquette making her son an exception.

It's natural that she pampers him much yet Sasuke remained the ideal filial son and loving husband and a promising father-to-be. He isn't like any other rich boys who tend to abuse the luxuries in life they had, turning them into an utter spoilt and selfish playboy. Sakura hated them, a lot especially when they think they had all the rights to choose and be superior.

Thank God Sasuke isn't one of them. He is special and one of a kind and that she still could not believe that he is her husband.

Sasuke subsequently sat her, making sure that she was comfortable before he took his on the immediate right of his mother.

The wonderful fresh brew of coffee was the first that did wonders to Sakura as the strong aroma was refreshing before she could even sip it. With milk she best preferred it. Unfortunately,

"No caffeine for you, Sakura," Mikoto sipped hers. "And no pampering her, Sasuke."

The raven male jerked at his mother's warning when he had the initial intention to, quickly he retracted his cup and sipped it instead.

"Of course not," acting innocently and it's back to milk and juice for Sakura. She had been surviving without a single drop of coffee since her pregnancy. Mikoto had been drawing stringent rules and kept Sakura's diet on check every single day.

A healthy baby comes from a healthy diet, she says.

Although Sasuke agreed to it but he want to pamper his stressful wife once in a while to deal with her pregnancy blues. It's so hard being son and husband…

RING RING.

"Excuse me," Sasuke apologized as his mother never liked phone calls during meals. Mikoto spoke nothing, his son takes after her husband in being busy after all. Businessmen.

"Hello," answering in a plain tone. Sakura forked up pieces of scrambled eggs while she stole glances at him. "Alright, I will be there soon," and upon hearing that, she wasn't too pleased. It was still too early for work and he had to rush off to the office due to some client who was being extra early.

Watching Sasuke prepare to leave the table with a piece of toast, a set of helpless pink brows could only crease with worry and that his coffee was still full. Mikoto only remained composed and in her 'this-is-so-normal' manner. This happens in frequent mornings yet Sakura couldn't seem to get used to it. Ino always tells her that no matter how busy, meal time is still equally important.

How she wished she could be of use when he was busy to the bones while she could only sit at home. Even just a little she wished to help by returning to the office maybe?

Sasuke will definitely object especially when her bulging tummy forbids her and is being inconvenient. Sigh…

"Mother, I will be leaving now," Sasuke excused himself. "I'll see you tonight, Sakura," giving his wife a quick peck on her forehead before leaving with quick paces.

And all she did was to stare at her husband's rushing figure before glancing over to her plate. It wasn't too appetizing any more even when scrambled eggs would usually do the trick in making her happy.

"Why not see him off, Sakura? I am sure the kids want that too," Mikoto spoke out of consideration and it brought a smile to the pink haired female's face.

"Yes, mother," she set off to give chase.

"Young lovers…" Mikoto chuckled to herself.

**At the Uchiha mansion doorstep…**

"You will be having a meeting with the Board regarding the latest French project. Further into the afternoon there will be a second negotiation about the financing," Sasuke's assistant paced side by side with his organizer confirming on today's schedule.

Another busy day.

"I would also like to discuss about the merger from last week. Slot that in for the evening," Sasuke finished the last of his toast and was ready to board his waiting vehicle not until his favourite pink caught his eye as she stood at the door. The glum that sets upon her face that he can never ignore.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? You should be carefu—" he sprinted to her side.

"I know but it is you who's not being careful," pink brows arched worriedly with her hand holding his and the fact that she must have overheard his loaded schedule upsets her.

Sasuke smiled at the woman before him. As he said, he is loved.

"I will. I promise not to skip lunch, okay?" he tried assuring her, knowing that she would doubt as he tend to break it all the time. "**If **I can," and not even a minute to last.

IF, draws a whole lot different picture. Sakura sighed.

"Have a nice day," she smiled in the end, sending him off.

**Uchiha Corp. Offices…**

"Where is your CEO? Is he always this late?!" sitting with crossed legs with a displeased gesture the elderly man proclaimed loudly, directing it towards the receptionists.

Waiting isn't much too favourable to most businessmen especially when they tend to arrive much earlier than expected and they would behave impatient.

"I apologise for the wait, Mr Masaki. Mr Uchiha is on his way," one of the beautiful receptionists bravely stood against the angry man. 'It was your fault who's early!'

"I am sorry…," another young male apologized sheepishly.

"What are you sorry for, Kiba. If there is sincerity shall they never keep others waiting. Opportunities would never come by so easily once gone!" spoke the elderly again in arrogance.

"Father…" Kiba sighed in defeat, failing to handle the stubborn man but not for long, he was relieved when he heard the expected voice that they were waiting for.

"I am very sorry to keep you waiting, Mr Masaki and—Kiba?" Sasuke rushed. The sudden presence of a friend had him in a surprise. A great surprise.

"You know him, boy?" the grumpy man stood.

"Yes, father. An old friend," Kiba was delighted at Sasuke's presence, quickly he introduced. "Father, this is Uchiha Sasuke and Sasuke, this is my father-in-law."

The young Uchiha was no less surprised when Kiba addressed the elderly man who had direct relations and by the title father-in-law sent Sasuke's mind tick a moment. Kiba knew what it was.

"Enough talk, now where is Uchiha Fugaku?" the man grumbled.

"My father has left for the overseas. He left me in charge here," said Sasuke politely.

"Only you?" the elderly stared with doubtful confidence.

"Father, I am sure that he is capable or else he would not be the CEO right?" Kiba stood in with convincing words.

"Fine. It's a small project to us anyway. But, that does not mean you can screw up, sonny," referring to Sasuke. The man sure is hard to deal with at character, Kiba apologized on behalf.

"Absolutely, Mr Masaki. I will not disappoint you."

**Later, after the meeting…**

"I hope to see results, sonny. Do not disappoint the Uchiha name that Fugaku had worked so hard on," said Mr Masaki exiting the conference room with Kiba tailing from behind. Sasuke confidently replied as he escorted both men out. "I am also putting this boy in charge. Kiba do not disappoint me."

"Yes, father!" in high spirits. "Father, I would like to stay awhile."

"Alright, I will return to the office first. Be back before the next meeting, if you are late, you'll be sorry."

Talk about being strict, the elderly man is a typical fatherly-like businessman and Kiba did not seem to mind…or he is being rather tolerant, for certain reasons because that man isn't Kiba's father-in-law whom Sasuke once knew.

"Yes, father," bowing as the man left. Kiba then turned to the silent male. "So shall we go down to the cafeteria?"

"Aa…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Ah, Mrs Uchiha!" receptionists were struck by surprise at Sakura's uninformed arrival, forcing a smile they greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Uchiha. Mr Uchiha is currently attending to a client in the conference room," one of the receptionist notified while she tried her best to hide away bottles of nail polish.

"Yes, I know," Sakura returned the smile pretending she had seen nothing.

"Would you like me to inform him of your arrival, Mrs Uchiha?" asked the receptionist in fake politeness.

"No, it is alright. I will just leave these in Mr Uchiha's office quietly," referring to the lunch pack Sakura brought with her before entering the room next.

How long has it been that she had set foot into Sasuke's office, months she recalled and it seemed a long time ago. She hardly stepped into his office even when she was his employee who managed to sit at a pity corner in the lower offices. Of course there isn't a reason to set foot into her employer's office that time.

Some memory, she smiled to herself recalling another set of history during the days. Now, it is different. She can waltz in when it pleases her…just kidding, Sasuke will send her home as soon as she is at the building entrance.

Enjoy life, he kept on telling her.

She sat herself onto Sasuke's 'bossy' chair then set her homemade lunch box onto the table, positioning it to the 'perfect' position. Satisfied, she scribbled a message onto a sticky note then attached it onto the container.

'That man, he's just too stubborn to understand my worries…' Sakura smiled then caressed the fabric that covers her tummy. Happiness was what brings upon that smile of hers and sitting comfortably she enjoyed the peace that she was alone.

It is so much better than staying like HIS 'good girl' at home while she lay back doing nothing but to watch television or to join Mikoto's afternoon tea party.

BORING!

Sakura just can't sit still without doing nothing!

And she will make up all those excuses she can get in order to escape from that luxurious prison. Her mother-in-law would be furious if she found out that she attempts in exposing her grandchildren into the world of danger.

She'll deal with that later, for now, Sakura wanted to enjoy all the time she could get. Her eyes traced every ornament that sits on Sasuke's desk. Even though he is busy, his piling paperwork sits neatly at the corner of his desk, she admired which was the total opposite at home…wonder why?

She was much too mischievous to hold back her desires to rummage further into her husband's desk, coming up with her own excuse that she had to spot check him if he were to hide 'anything' since he kept her home like a clueless bird.

"Let's see. What do we have here…?" sliding open the last of Sasuke's drawer. To her disappointment, there were files and other complex documents he 'tried' to keep safe from intruders.

"Stupid man…" she playfully said, next she explored the second.

More files and there were some energy bars too!

So this is what Sasuke had been consuming to keep him alive all day! When he gets home, Sakura would surely give him a piece of her mind. Then casually her hand made its way to the top most and the last of his drawers. Surprisingly, it would not budge.

Locked.

"Hmm…Out of all drawers, this must be where all personal secrets were kept," a curious brow was lifted. Sakura always had the tendency to crack things open whenever they forbid her access. "Now, if I am Uchiha Sasuke, where would I put the key?" placing a playful finger onto her lip, screening the desk.

"Will I put it here?" she lifted the base of the keyboard. "Found it!" she smirked triumphantly at her search. Being his wife is so convenient.

Without further delay, Sakura plunged the key into its rightful keyhole. A naughty smirk etched the corner of her lip when the drawer gave a short 'click'. That's the sound of success.

"Eh…?" pink lips were apart in the sense of bewilderment.

She was caught by another surprise when she stared into the emptiness of the drawer except for a single black ribbon tied in a neat bow that occupies it, nothing else was present.

Gently, Sakura reached out a hand, bringing it closer for a better look. She chuckled at it.

"Why, hello there. I never thought we could meet again…" just by staring at it brings so many memories, the nostalgia and the very beginning of Sasuke's mischievous attempts in courting her. "Silly man…"

**It is a Black Ribbon of their romance…**

**One afternoon at Anya Wedding Planner…**

"What do you think?" asked the young bride-to-be as she checked herself in the mirror. Her man reacted with a blush with an agreeing nod.

"I think it suits you perfectly, miss," even if Sakura weren't to agree, the whole world would. The dress was indeed a perfect fit and it emphasizes the every femininity she has. "There are some other new collections that arrived last week, would you like to try them as well?"

"Should I, dear?" the bride asked again and did he made a statement that Sakura could envy.

"No matter what you wear, you are perfect in the eyes of me…" and the bride was sent blushing in return.

Damn envious!

DING DING.

'There goes the doorbell and here comes busy,' the pink headed female sighed to herself, to think she could reward herself with a break after this. "Welcome to Anya's!" she greeted.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" a familiar blonde, sapphire eyed male entered with his all-time grin and so did the other tagging male greeted.

"N-Naruto. Kiba." An afternoon surprise for them to stop by, although Sakura did expect their arrival, later.

"Am I that scary, Sakura-chan?" the blonde pouted childlike referring to her shudder.

"No, no. I was just surprised that the both of you were to drop by early."

"We just had lots of spare time so we thought of hanging out at Anya's," said Kiba as he made cursory glances around the store with hands in his pockets. "Nice place." He complimented.

"By the way, where's Miss Match-Maker?" Naruto questioned when he heard no sign of her.

"Anya went out a bit. She wanted to give someone a piece of her mind she said," both males laughed at Sakura's statement. Tolerance never existed in that brunette's character. "Take a seat, I'll have her back right away."

"It's okay. She won't be done until she brings the poor guy's office to the ground," Kiba started off with catalogues present on the table, flipping them through with interest. "Why not you be my wedding planner, Sakura?"

"M-Me?!" his words shook her world with terror. "N-No, I can't. I can only deal with the administrations, I don't know much—"

"Sure you can, Sakura-chan. Have a little faith in yourself, I bet Anya don't mind," the blonde helped himself into browsing. "Hey, Kiba this is nice," showing his neighboring friend the catalogue he has.

'Anya, come back quickly…' Sakura prayed.

**An hour later…**

"If you like it outdoors, it can be arranged too," Sakura assured.

"Great. If possible, I would like it grand! You know, girls like that kind of stuff," said Kiba excitedly. Now that he mentions it, she expects his fiancée to be with him. She had seen many other couples prefer to discuss their wedding together.

"Kim's late!" Naruto uttered, slouched in his chair as he stretched himself a bit. He saved her a lot from asking. Subsequently, the dark haired male glanced over to his wrist watch. "Has she forgotten?"

"I texted her earlier, she remembers," assuring.

DING DING.

Again, there goes the doorbell.

Pink brows turned to a small frown when a recognizable male of jet black hair entered along with a young woman tightly clung onto his arm. Beautiful isn't just enough to describe his partner and that she actually suited him. They weren't the first pair Sakura had encountered with, pretty people would normally come together. It's natural.

"Sorry for being late," the woman released herself from the man she once clung to, approached Kiba and gave him an affectionate kiss.

'What the—!' Sakura was stunned at it. 'Doesn't she realize that her boyfriend is watching?! How could she be so…so cheap!' and the minute her gaze caught onto a pair of staring onyx, she flinched.

Sasuke is staring at her again, his name was exceptionally crisp clear stored in the depths of her memory. No matter how she sees him, he is annoyingly rude. Alright she admits it that she is out of the circle of ideal girls but he doesn't have to be so persistent in staring at her while maintaining his cool. Yes, yes, she is no doubt 'outstanding'!

'Hey, direct your attention to your girl not me buddy!' Sakura scolded innerly.

"Sakura, I want you to meet **my** fiancée, Kim," Kiba introduced as the young woman snuggled around him.

"…?!" the pink haired female jolted in surprise. "Pleased to meet you," quickly regaining her professional composure.

"And you thought that she was mine…" that boldly came from Sasuke. He was certainly direct…too direct!

'H-He read me!' Sakura was placed on a stifling edge with a blush of embarrassment. 'What was that for and why is he here anyway? How annoying!'

"No I don't, your face shows," he replied to her mind causing her to stiffen even further. The rest of friends laughed.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. This happens all the time," Naruto wiped tears off his eyes from laughing too hard. "Kim is Sasuke's mother's cousin's cousin's daughter...something like that."

Talk about family relation.

"Sasuke-chan is the last man in the world I would choose. He's like a young brother to me," Kim is sweet the minute she smiles. Sakura could not stop blushing at her own silly misunderstanding.

"Right, shall we discuss about our wedding together?" Kiba asked his lovely fiancée who agreed.

DING DING.

Okay, that's the doorbell again alright but this time it brought a pleasant ring to Sakura's ears. Anya is finally back! At least she can escape from the awkwardness she spurred.

"I can't believe it they can actually be so unreasonable!" the brunette is not in a good mood, mumbling as she stomped in.

"Someone's on fire," Naruto teased.

"You bet I am. If they were flies, I'll pluck their wings and toss them around!" Gross… "Ah, pretty boy you're here too, I didn't notice," spoken in a polite tone, that was a quick switch in personality. Sasuke had not comment.

"Well, shall we start?" Anya took over.

"We had discussed with Sakura about it earlier," said Kiba.

"Really? I thought you disagree with the planner's job," Anya directed towards Sakura delightfully.

"W-Well, you were out and I can't just leave things hanging…" Sakura hugged her file, hoping she could actually hide behind it. Like she could…

"She's being modest, I think she did a job well done," a compliment came from Kim, Sakura was lost for words being shy.

"That's my girl! From now on, you'll be a planner instead of sticking onto that admin chair!" Anya was overjoyed. "I'll let you handle Kiba's case for a start!"

"Oh no…"

Sakura could already taste more trouble ahead, not when she caught a pair of staring onyxes that drowns her worries. They were deep dark pairs, almost cold but there were a burst of unexplained emotions stored in them. She quickly retracted her gaze from indulging further. They were scary.

He is scary.

Why must he always stare at her like that?

Was there something she said to earn them?

Even if he wasn't staring at her with ill intentions, it still annoys her much. This time, she will not let him slide.

"Do you really need something?" Sakura questioned in strict vocals with piercing emeralds. It surprised him indeed.

"N-No…," quickly his gazes made retreat while he spewed a denial, again. Anya quietly stared at the duo.

**The next day…**

The assignment of Kiba's wedding planning business keeps the pink haired female on edge. Sure she is familiar with paperwork and stuff, however, Anya had picked out the wrong side of her to be a planner especially when it comes to dealing with miserable, meticulous and mischievous people.

"Please reconsider, I want them by next week…if you can…" Sakura is actually begging on the phone to get her job done and the longer she tried, she felt the losing side of the game.

And watching the pink haired female stuck onto the line for hours just made a certain hot-headed brunette erupt. Anya made her trip towards Sakura, interrupting the line.

"It's up to you whether you want to supply us or not. Good day!" at that, Anya slammed the phone shut.

'She's scary! She's scary!' Sakura was stunned and solidified when the brunette snapped.

"That's not the way you talk to those mingy buffoons! You've gotta show them who's boss, Sakura. Give it more 'omph'!" crossed her arms.

"I told you Anya, I can't do this. I can only work on the sidelines, the front would kill me whole before I'd start," rubbing her temples due to a headache.

"Argh, don't back out like that!" Anya rolled her eyes, she had been listening to her friend at this time after time already. "Be confident for once." Sakura replied with a sigh.

"I am not sure…"

DING DING.

The welcoming jingles caught the females' attention, a delivery man invited himself in with a bouquet of pink roses in his arms. No doubt it's for Anya, she usually receive these sort of romantic stuff.

"Excuse me, Miss Haruno Sakura. There is a bouquet for you," Well, well, that's a surprise. However, very conclusively he walked up to Anya upon seeing her.

That figures, Sakura sighed. It happens all the time, delivery men had 'great' intuition for names which unfortunately matches the wrong person.

"Haruno Sakura is her. Not me," Anya pointed to her friend posing her coldest gesture. The man jolted in surprise and embarrassed at his mistake then quickly directing himself to the right recipient.

"Please sign below," not daring to look at Sakura in the eye and as soon as she was finished he dashed out of the premise. "T-Thank you."

"Ah, can't you believe how rude he was! Why didn't you snap at him, Sakura?" Anya snarled.

"Um…do I have to…?" Sakura could hardly reply when she was utterly taken by surprise upon the arrival of a bouquet. Never in her life…so far did she receive a single flower, talk about a bunch!

What a surprise indeed.

"Whatever…you're hopeless. By the way, who was it from?" Anya was eager.

Sakura cradled the bouquet of pink roses which was to her hair's colour although it wasn't her favourite when others think it was. She tried searching for a card or anything that she could identify the sender. And seems it was a fruitless attempt. Anya was rather surprised herself.

"It's a mysterious sender. A secret admirer?!"

"No way…" Sakura replied considering the impossibility and that was when she noticed a single black ribbon, tied around a rose stem which was almost hidden. "A black ribbon…?"

"What?" Anya checked. True, everything was pink except for that mysterious black ribbon.

"I don't know…" the pink haired female shrugged.

"Sakura!" Anya suddenly shouted, her friend's daylights flickered a moment. "Do you think what I'm thinking?!"

Why must she do that always?

"W-W-What…?"

"Think about it, why black out of all colours? Black for bad. Perhaps someone had a grudge against you!" Sakura dropped the bouquet out of feat at Anya's deduction.

"What to do Anya? I can't recall being mean…"

"Hmm, but think again. If someone who hates you wouldn't have the means to send you flowers, don't they?"

"So which is which now?" Sakura is getting confused. Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, who cares! Why not just be happy that you received them, it's a nice feeling, no?" Anya is right. Although it was from an anonymous sender Sakura had to admit that she is feeling good about it.

'I wonder who was it from…' Sakura's mind began to drift in delight.

**A week later, and it wasn't too delightful as it seemed to be…**

"B-But Miss Haruno," the delivery man was on the verge of crying, begging all he could hoping the pink haired female would receive the bouquet he was assigned to deliver. Even if he had follow her mob around the store, creating a scene.

"No, I say! Take that stupid bunch and get lost!" Sakura scolded, ignoring the poor man while she continued with her work.

"I wish I could too, it's not that I like delivering something like this to you every single day! Ugh…"

How rude, Sakura get what he is trying to imply. If she were to be Anya, she is sure that he doesn't mind coming every day!

Yup! Seven days has passed and Sakura had received seven bouquets of pink roses with the usual mysterious black ribbon. Even the delivery man got fed up having to send and get an eyesore every time when he had to deliver something so romantic to someone who's unqualified.

It's just gross!

Yeah. Yeah. She knows that too.

That is the reason Sakura had started rejecting them since the past few bouquets yet her anonymous sender was persistent that it start to piss her off. Whoever is doing this must be making fun of her, Sakura deduced.

"Then stop taking deliveries for who-ever hired you!" Sakura wish she could scream, controlling her temper.

"Like I could. The last time you rejected, I had to bear the cost! Do me a favor so I'll get paid will you?!" mercy he cried.

"Here! I'll pay you instead, now take those flowers and tell that person to stop meddling with me!" the delivery man exited the store as fast as he could. He would not want to sit around while an elephant is on rampage, though he still did leave the bouquet behind. Probably this will be the last Sakura would see him, she hoped.

"You know, Sakura. If you could use that vicious tone towards those suppliers it would be best instead on the poor guy." Anya teased. "Plus, why get so mad when you could receive flowers every day? It's nice."

"If you like them, here. I don't want them. Haven't you heard of 'there is no free lunch'?" Sakura shove her bouquet into the brunette welcomed with open arms.

"True. It's also silly of this guy to not leave a note. He must be really really shy," giggling while feeling the romance in the air, Anya intake some of the roses' fragrance. Sakura got nothing to say.

"This is stupid!" the pink haired female turned away, being stubborn to admit although Anya did had a point.

"I bet this someone is truly in love with you, Sakura…" Anya's words were uttered with the thickest of romance there is. She felt them as she snuggled herself among the roses. "You sure are lucky…"

Sakura had minutes filled with silence before she stubbornly rebuked.

"Whatever, I bet this person is a coward. Come say it to my face instead! I hate pranks!" turning to her heel, Sakura scooted away.

"You'll never know, Sakura…." Anya muttered to herself. "Ah, love…" she giggled.

* * *

**There Chapter 3! **

**Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this.**

**Part 2 for the flashback will be up soon.**

**Pls do REVIEW~:D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Cowardly In Love

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again**

**Four : Cowardly In Love  
**

Stepping into his office was a relief to the young CEO, Sasuke scooted over to his desk then threw himself onto his chair. It was only the start of the day yet he was already feeling exhausted. Meetings aren't simple tasks whereby one would sit and talk all day especially when he had to face a Board of elderly demanding directors. On top of that, he has been working on an empty stomach since he only had consumed a piece of toast this morning, he finally recalled.

Growl…there goes his stomach, screaming.

To Sasuke, it's just troublesome when he had to spare himself some time off to grab meals when his schedule is packed, though it was his own fault. There is no helping it when work piles in front of his face and the remark Mr Masaki left earlier drove him to work harder for reputation's sake. The elderly was right, do not disappoint the Uchiha name. Thus, it became Sasuke's excuse in skipping lunch.

Can he?

"Hm?" Sasuke finally notices a bag that alienates itself on his desk.

He smirked warmly at the sight of it, knowingly that **she** must have been here. She is right about him of not taking care of himself and felt that he yet had the rights to care about others. He could not best her sometimes and he was glad that she was there for him.

"Guess there is no helping it…" he smiled to himself and that it grows wider when Sakura had packed some of his favourites, along with some refreshing coffee which he skipped this morning.

And he also noticed the black ribbon which has been repositioned onto his desk instead of the usual drawer. His secret drawer!

"That girl…she's been meddling with my drawers again and my lucky charm!"

Sakura did have a habit in investigating into his drawers whenever she got a chance to! Sasuke complained while chuckling to himself as he bit the edge of his chopsticks. It wasn't the meal or coffee she brought that made him smile endlessly but her lingering warmth she left behind. He loved it.

**Continuation of flashback ( from previous chapter )…**

**The Uchiha Corp. Offices…**

"What do you mean you're not taking deliveries anymore?" the demanding raven haired male started to grow loud in the phone.

'I am sorry, sir, but that stubborn pink head isn't taking in anymore of those flowers and she said you are a phony!' said the speaker on the other line.

"What? Again?!" Sasuke almost went speechless. "Fine, I will pay you double for the next delivery, so convince her!" He tried negotiating but was in vain.

'Sorry, I guess you will have to find someone else. Anyway by just looking at that girl makes my stomach churn! Ugh…'

TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT….

The line went dead before Sasuke could speak any further.

"He had the guts to shut before me and how rude of him to judge a person!" the young man angrily complained and soon died away after he caught a glimpse of pink roses of the bouquet he had prepared for the day.

Pink. It resembles that one female he had eyes for.

His fingers reached out to caress the velvety petals of pink roses that he begin to like so much and the accompanying green leaves were the colour of her eyes and the thorns of it were so much of her prickly character, trying her best to protect herself. Sasuke let out a happy chuckle when his mind described her.

"If only someone could see the beauty in you…Haruno Sakura…" a smile graced his lips. "A flower of Spring…" then lowered himself to inhale some of the flowers' fragrance.

BARGE!

In a sudden the door swung open with a loud bang, startling the raven male and robbing his pleasant thoughts.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you still doing here?!" the blonde male of the loudest, rudest and best friend, Uzumaki Naruto slips into the scene. He is capable to cause an earthquake by the ability of his voice. "There is a meeting in ten minutes and yet you are still…what are those?" he questioned out of curiosity at a bouquet of pink roses' presence.

"Tone down, Naruto and could you **please** knock before you come in?" Sasuke spoke politely without a gaze to spare at the flaring blonde.

"Did you just say 'please' instead of 'idiot' or something?" Naruto tried to confirm that his ears aren't failing him too soon.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" again without diverting his gaze, Sasuke continued to stare at his roses.

"Are you having a fever or something?! And why are there roses in your office? And what's with that stupid face? Did you get it from someone?" too many questions, so little time. Naruto is noise pollution itself.

"Naruto, I want you to deliver this to the girl at the Wedding Planner's," Sasuke ordered, shoving the bouquet into the blonde's arms without giving him a chance to refuse.

This happens all the time.

There isn't a choice when Sasuke is the new CEO of the Uchiha Corporations, one of the world's business giants. This young man has the power, the looks, the riches, the fame and a 'wanted' man of the world (especially the women world). And demanding employer, to Naruto's misfortune. It was Sasuke who forced him to being his personal assistant. Poor Naruto.

See! There is absolutely no one who could refuse Uchiha Sasuke EXCEPT for a certain pink head.

Why? Why?!

Aren't roses good enough? Sasuke stop to wonder what had went wrong.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, are you trying to court Anya?! Naughty boy," Naruto said cheekily which he got a frown indicating an incorrect statement.

"Ch! Who would want someone like her, she isn't my taste at all!" Sasuke folded his arms.

"Then if it's not Anya…" Naruto paused momentarily then gasped when his mind 'clicked'. "Don't tell me it's Sakura-chan?!" who was on the verge of screaming especially when he saw the jet black male smirked happily to himself.

"Bingo!" Sasuke handsomely smiled with delight.

"No way! Uchiha Sasuke, I demand that you head out for a brain examination this instant! Maybe the workload had stressed you out! I insist of you taking a day off! Do you want me to call your mother for you?" the blonde freaked.

"No, I am perfectly fine, thank you! Now stop exaggerating," he reprimanded.

"I am not trying to insult anyone here but…there are so many other choices and yet you like Sakura-chan? Are you sure you are getting your eye sight right cause she is like…you know…not the hot and sexy type like your secretary," pointy sapphires directed at the ladies outside of the CEO's office. The 'perfect' ladies.

"No, I am in no need for glasses yet, thank you! Besides, what's wrong in liking someone like Sakura? Correction! I think I'm already poisoned by love!" exclaimed Sasuke expressively.

Darn it, it seems the young Uchiha is poisoned! Holding his chest, he stared to hallucinate. Naruto could feel the creeps on his skin when he sees his dear friend surrender himself so easily like that.

"Ugh…" the blonde was nauseated.

"If you bad mouth her anytime, I'll make you stare at a hundred bowls of Ramen while you starve!" it's a serious threat when Uchiha Sasuke issues one.

"Alright, I get it. You don't have to be so mean…" Naruto behaved like a good puppy. "You want me to deliver this to Sakura-chan? Why not call in for a delivery boy."

"Cause he got sick just by looking at her."

"Pfft!" Sasuke glared at the laughing blonde. "Sorry…"

"Moreover, she doesn't want to receive my bouquets anymore. She has been rejecting them lately calling me a phony…" the raven male turn sullen.

"A rejection?!" Naruto was surprised himself: Uchiha Sasuke only rejects not **being** rejected! Now that is new news.

"Of course not!" Sasuke defended, so he hasn't lost the battle yet. "She doesn't even know it was me." Dumb…

"Huh?! What do you mean? Forgot to slip in a card or did it not reach her? Or is it your poor handwriting?" the blonde snickered lastly. Note: Sasuke is perfect in every sense, so no flaws. That was only Naruto's presumption.

"No. I only place a black ribbon, hoping she would get a hint." Dumb as a brick…or dumber.

"You moron! Who can ever guess by some stupid ribbon!" Naruto yelled furiously to the top of his lungs and to the extent that people outside the office were already trying to figure what were they up to in being so loud.

"But I thought girls would know about my infamous black ribbon confession. You said so once."

"She's not one of your university girls, stupid!" Naruto can conclude that the poison must have killed all of Sasuke's logic brain cells, the fact that he could not think straight.

"Then what should I do?" Uchiha Sasuke is consulting instead of being consulted. Oh ho, how Naruto felt himself being smart even if it was just for a minute.

"Tell her or maybe give her this yourself," Naruto tried to return the bouquet to his friend who avoided.

"N-No…" the raven male started blushing like a boy who fell in love for the first time and being rather shy and timid too. Naruto sighed helplessly.

"Okay, I get it. I'll go and tell her for you. Happy now?" agreeing in doing his friend a favour.

"No. What if she thinks I am a coward?"

'You are!' Naruto is getting impatient. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Go send her those flowers, I'll deal with the confession later…" the dark male hesitated. He is being fussy.

"Fine…but don't regret when you are too late for that. Maybe some other guy of her league might show up and snatch her away."

"That wouldn't be…will it?" why does Sasuke acted so innocently at topics like this?

"It's natural. She'll think she is only good with her own kind. Birds of the same feather flock together." Naruto shrugged while he made for the exit. "Well, I am off and don't forget the meeting. Ciao!"

"Really…?" Sasuke rubbed his chin.

**In the busy city streets!**

Only two blocks away to Anya's place, Naruto rushed as quickly as possible while carrying a bundle of roses which other passerby started to stare at and females were giggling at him carrying the romantic object.

'It's not mine. I am still single, darn it…' Naruto whined.

GRUMBLE…

"Urk!" the blonde stunned on the spot when his stomach started to hurt and very badly.

GRUMBLE!

"Oh crap, at a time like this. Must have been the expired milk from this morning…" he clutched his stomach as his legs started to lose mobility only but to stiffen as another wave of pain hit him. "I need to go…" but considering the bunch of roses in his hand was an obligated promise he made to his pal. He could not back out like that and Anya's place seemed so far off now.

GRUMBLE!

Oww, that hurt…

"Naruto?" that familiar tone of laziness.

Yes, none other than the laziest friend, Shikamaru despite of being the smartest in university that Naruto was in with. Who also managed swoop the feet of the ground of the most fearsome woman in university by his lazy charm.

"Naruto, it is so nice to see you around. My, what lovely roses! For your special-someone?" Temari could still joke other than being fearful. Shikamaru just likes her the way she is. Nice…

Munch. Munch. Munch.

"Good to see you again, Naruto. Want some?" Tagging behind the couple is Chouji, he can never live without a bag of snacks when and wherever he goes, that explains his SIZE. Do not be too loud about it, he is sensitive.

"Hey, are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Shikamaru asked in concern seeing Naruto turn pale.

GRUMBLE!.

"P-Please…I need you…to do me a favour…**this** can't wait…" Naruto struggled to speak when he was shot with pain, shoving the bouquet into Shikamaru. "Deliver it to…Haruno Sakura…at…Anya's…Wedding Planner…Urk! Ineedtogotothebathroomnow!" and off goes Naruto speeding to an emergency.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. "What to do now?"

"Shika! Why can't you be a little romantic? I want roses too!" Temari started to whine. "I want them now or else…!" fearsome and demanding.

"Fine…you are so troublesomely cute when you are mad but I want a kiss first," and so did Temari gave him one while she cuddled him. "Hey, Chouji. Temari and I are heading the florist. Come after you deliver this," passing over the troublesome task to his friend.

"Why me?" munching endlessly.

"It's too troublesome to stick into someone's affairs when I already got someone eyeing on me, tight." Shikamaru scratched his nape. "You do it and I'll treat you to an all-you-can-eat barbeque later, deal?"

"Sweet!" Chouji agreed with thumbs up.

"Go straight down ahead there's that new wedding planner store on the left, you won't miss it. And it's for Haruno Sakura according to Naruto."

**Anya Wedding Planner…**

"Yes, I want silver balloons fixed at the front and sides by then. Thanks a lot, bye," hanging up, Sakura wore a smile at her success in getting her job done. She is getting the hand of things in this wedding planner thing and also thanks to Anya's fearsome back up, suppliers seemed to cooperate just fine so far.

"Right, I need flowers. Too bad Ino isn't around or else it would make things easier. Let's see, red or pink?" Sakura tapped the pen against her chin.

DING DING.

The sound of the doorbell brought to Sakura's attention.

"Welcome to Anya's Wedding—" her words hung when she notices Chouji entered the store with the all-so familiar pink bouquet that has that not-to-be mistaken black ribbon. She also notices the male was a little nervous as he could only constantly stare at her.

Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't annoyed at his behavior and that he continued at it until he heard her again.

"May I help you?" she had to be polite. It was her first time meeting him and there is no reason to snap at him, right? 'So he's the one who had been sending them!' she concluded herself.

"Erm, excuse me. Haruno Sakura..." she heard him control himself from shuddering and the fact that he started to blush while avoiding eye contact. That contributes to her confidence in her earlier conclusion.

"Yes?" in a firm tone Sakura continued to be patient. 'Gosh, he is so shy…' she innerly rolled her eyes.

"F-For you…" squinting his eyes being utterly bashful, Chouji stuck out the bouquet he once possessed towards the pink head and the red of his face is now obvious.

"Thank yo—" before she could finish, Chouji dashed out of the store. A minute more is too much for him to last due to his shyness.

"Bye!" was all he left behind.

Stunned Sakura was as she stared at the glass of the door which Chouji once exited. That was something. She was most unprepared for sudden situations such as this, of course she never expect something like that to happen within minutes. She even almost forgot to breathe that second.

"Sakura?" Here comes the brunette. The pink haired female turned to Anya in response to her call. "What's got into you? I thought I heard someone just now. Oh hey, flowers again but didn't you said you'll reject?"

"I did not have the chance to," Sakura stared at the bouquet she is currently cradling.

"Meaning?" the brunette raised a questioning brow.

"That anonymous person who sent me these came in person today."

"What?! Really?! Where?!" Anya searched.

"**He** left a while ago," Sakura set her flowers onto her desk. Her fingers started to fiddle with the black ribbon that was attached.

"See, what did I tell ya!" Anya nudged her friend playfully. "So how did he look like? Is he tall, dark and handsome?"

The brunette made Sakura think she is being teased at. It is impossible for someone tall, dark and handsome to fall for someone like her. If he would, he is the stupidest stupid idiot of all idiots and probably she is the last woman on earth. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's ideal description.

"He's **MY** kind but taller and you're right, he is super shy." Sakura bluntly replied and she could see Anya pout. "Why disappointed?"

"Hey, I have faith in your charms girl," the brunette folded her arms.

"Anya, you don't expect Prince Charming to come get me. It's impossible," Sakura could see her friend begin to lose interest at their topic. Really, it's impossible okay. "And I did not say I agree to him, okay. So there is nothing between me and this flower guy."

"Good! Cause I just decided to register you into my female list of Anya's Group Dating!" the brunette squealed happily.

"What?! You wouldn't!" Anya smiled sly.

**Back to the Uchiha Corp. Office, after the meeting…**

"Splendid! Very good indeed!" a loud man laughed as he exited from the conference room. "Fugaku, your boy certainly is worthy of your succession. You've got nothing to worry about!"

The elderly Uchiha smiled at pleasure, it is the truth that he will be in good hands from now on.

"Hah, but I have no means venturing into retirement yet. Though I am old but I still have a young soul," it rhymed! Fugaku laughed along while Sasuke stood to appreciate the moment between friends and business partners.

"Your boy is a capable one, Fugaku but I also do have someone up to his mark too on my side. Ah, here she comes, right on time as we speak."

The approaching clacking of heels brought the men turning towards the direction of a young woman. She has an attractive fiery red hair tied in a casual bun and her glasses that shaded some of her eyes drew seductive air around her. Overall she is nothing but a beautiful professional.

"Fugaku. Sasuke. Meet Karin, she's my best despite of her age, as young as you do Sasuke. She has both beauty and brains," the man laughed aloud again after the brief introduction. Sasuke could only stare speechlessly.

"Mr Tokugawa, your praise is exaggerating," Karin fanned herself with her hand. "And it has been a while, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh? You knew each other?" Tokugawa was taken by surprise, Fugaku is no less.

"Yes, unfortunately…" Sasuke muttered inaudibly at his last.

He showed not much of his interest towards the red head as he played his cool and cold character before her. He did not dislike her but he preferred to keep himself available for a certain 'target'.

"We were in the same university," Karin proudly added which Sasuke gave no remark but to stay shut with hands in his pockets. She didn't blame him in receiving his cold treatment. Sasuke is 'most wanted' after all and he is pride is pricy. He chooses not chosen.

"Really? What delightful news!" Tokugawa exclaimed in delight himself too. "Fugaku, why not we all have tea together? It's good bonding!"

Sasuke clearly understood that this man is trying to set Karin and him up. Too bad, she isn't his cup of tea to enjoy. No doubt Fugaku would agree, Sasuke would be forced to join even if he were to refuse and refusal is rude as the newly entrusted CEO.

But thank Lady Luck that shines upon the dark haired male, Sasuke was relieved to an escape route when Naruto appeared in the nick of time to 'save' him.

"Naruto!" he called after excusing himself from the conversing group, carelessly missing the fact that Karin was actually watching.

"Sa…suke…Ugh…" the blonde started to wobble.

"What's the matter with you?" Naruto was pale indeed and Sasuke had to give him a hand 'saving' him in return.

"Expired…milk…" Sasuke sighed at the 'dumb' of his friend.

"So how did it go?"

"Bad. Very bad…" the blonde held his stomach.

"Really?! What did SHE say?" Sasuke was a little too loud for Karin to capture him.

"Huh? What she? I sat in the toilet for an hour but I think there's gonna be a second wave. Ugh!"

"Idiot! I am talking about the roses, did Sakura say anything?" Sasuke is eager to know. Karin's ears twitched by the information.

Considering about the situation, Naruto could not imagine what Sasuke would do to him if the raven male were to learn about him running off to save his stomach and simply entrusted the bouquet to someone else. Moreover, he even forgot to check up on Sakura when he was already totally occupied by pain.

"Oh that, er…she said she liked it," Naruto fake laughed, hoping he wouldn't be caught lying and lucky he was. Sasuke was already preoccupied by his own fancy thoughts at Naruto's 'assurance' to the extent that he was not able expose the blonde's lie.

Oh boy…

"Was she curious about it? You didn't expose me, didn't you?" he asked with slight tints of pink.

"No, not yet…I guess."

"Good," there was relief in Sasuke.

"Why don't you want her to know? It's silly you know."

"I know but…what if she were turn me down?" oh, so the Uchiha is worried at petty matters.

"You won't know unless you try, right? Face the girl, tell her or she'll think of you as a coward." Wasn't that Sasuke's line once? Never mind.

"I know but…not now," Sasuke is blushing hard. What is it that nests in his head for him to blush like that?! It creeps his friend out.

"Don't say I did not warn you again. She'll be taken if you are slow." GRUMBLE! "G-Gotta go! Ugh!"

Sasuke watch his friend sprint off who left him to battle with his own hesitating thoughts alone. While the eavesdropper who listened to every word of their conversation wasn't too pleased with Sasuke . She had never seen him think and try so hard over,

"Haruno Sakura…huh?" Karin lowered her eyes.

* * *

**Yipee for chapter 4 (published it ASAP!...very happy about it).  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**Pls REVIEW (to support this story). ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : All That Phobia!

**hi ya, sorry for the very long delay. (rather busy with Black Butler)  
**

**here's the update...let's take this slow and steady shall we. :D  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again**

**Five : All That Phobia!  
**

**( Continuation of flashback from previous chapter )**

**At Anya Wedding Planner's…**

A sunny afternoon is just perfect for being busy since the sun is scorching to a burning extent, nothing is better to keep things going indoors. However, it is a Sunday which Sakura usually reserves it as a day off but since Anya's policy goes: Customer First and the fact it was Kiba's request, there is no way she could turn down on. Sunday work is just as bad as a pain in the butt, not when Kiba's fiancée managed to sweep Sakura's world away by her grace in a wedding dress.

It was actually Kim who wanted to try out some of Anya's dresses since she only get to have her day off on Sundays so…Sakura's being compromised for. Sob.

Never mind, at least it satisfies the pink haired female when she get to adore another bride-to-be in a white dress and in that sincere smile was charming indeed. It warms Sakura's heart whenever she got to see the happy moments of the couple who are to be wed.

"Kim? Is that you?" Anya who finally reappeared to stare mesmerizingly at the woman who wore her collection to a perfect fit. The white lace and shiny embroidery did the trick in enhancing her elegance. Kim nodded bashfully.

"Is it okay? The dress is nice but doesn't mean it will suit me," the young female said, checking herself in the mirror.

"You are being modest Kim! Of course it suits you, perfectly!" Anya praised. "Now, where is that boy? Kiba where are you, do want your bride or not?!" she is loud making Kim the more bashful.

"Pipe it down, I am in here," looks like Kiba is still stuck in the changing with his tuxedo complication.

"Don't move for a second will you, Kiba. I am almost done!" now, what's Naruto doing in there? Sakura do not want to think of anything inappropriate. Imagine, two guys in one changing room…oh, Sakura's cheeks started to heat out of naughty thoughts.

"Okay, you are free to get out there and drown the lady!" They heard the blonde boy's announcement.

As the groom-to-be stepped out, his future bride was already trying to hide her obvious blushes. Sakura had seen this many times before and yet she could never get enough. She enjoyed these bashful moments from the sidelines. It's beautiful. Especially when the couple is so shy to meet one other's eyes as they stayed rooted on their spot.

Love is thick in the air, thicker than romantic novels and dramas. This is live!

Sakura was so indulged that she failed to notice that she was being watched from other sidelines in return. Staring at her back while Sasuke took all the time he had to appreciate the pink of her hair and observing the genuine of her smiles was more than enough he could ask for. He had to be careful at it, he would not want to be caught by that ferocious pink haired female who would snap at him. So far so good now that she is busy.

Why is he here?

Uchiha Sasuke is a busier guy than anyone who can ever imagine but since there is an opportunity to meet Sakura in person, it's not like he can waltz into the store as he please, he would take his chances to pay a visit. Sakura wasn't the only thing he kept himself busy with, he would help himself glancing around the store. There wasn't much besides the classy renovation and displays, he also had the chance to be nosy around the pinkette's desk.

Paper work piles on Sakura's desk, just like his but neat. That's just her.

Then he came around to face a bouquet of pink roses; his roses. Indicated by his infamous black ribbon that Naruto thinks it's a silly trademark. An unconscious smile crept to the corner of his lips when he saw that his gift was being properly received.

"You know, I didn't want to believe what Sakura said to me earlier about you staring at her and it seems to be true." Anya's voice startled the observing jet black male, she stared at him a little annoyed. "Why are you staring at my girl?" she demandingly questioned.

"I…" Sasuke was lost in speech, knowing no suitable reply to defend himself.

"Not just staring, you are pretty much observing every PART of her. It's not the first time I noticed, most of the time. So you are going to laugh at her?" spoken in a tone of annoyance with folded arms. "If you do, I'll give you this," threatening with a fist. Fearsome women these days…

"Of course not, why would I laugh at someone as pretty as her?!" Sasuke burst out unexpectedly, it's the first time Anya had heard and so she started laughing to herself. The raven male was confused.

"That's a nice compliment. Too bad she'll think that you're teasing her and so do I."

"I am not teasing her. I meant it," Sasuke was perplexed. "What makes you think I am?"

"Well, you can say that Sakura got fed up with the peoples' sarcasm. They tease her by 'compliments' or worse, they just spit it into her face saying she's FAT and all. I had seen it many times, whenever I tried to stand up for her she'll say 'leave them'." Anya sadly sighed. "Oh, she despised playboys the most, someone handsome and rich a category which you coincidentally fall into, Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you knew who I am, I told Naruto not to introduce me too properly at the bar," Sasuke's smirk graced every side of him.

"Who wouldn't know about the world's wanted man? Except for Sakura that is, her world's small," Anya fanned herself playfully.

"Yes, I am who I am but I am never a playboy, honest!" the young Uchiha male tried to assure the brunette who doesn't seem too convinced.

"Why tell me, putting your assurance into my ears isn't beneficial to you does it?" Anya can be cold at times. Sasuke was kept his mouth temporarily zipped, it's wiser to listen than to speak futile attempts of defense. "Or may be it does…Are you telling me you are trying to steal my girl?"

JACKPOT!

For a second, Anya could see that the dark male before her perked in surprise, guessing the correct answer. He was already obvious in speech previously. The Uchiha even nervously ensured that the pink haired female didn't overhear their conversation by a few peeks.

"Save it, Sasuke cause no matter how much you try, Sakura isn't going to believe you are true neither do I." Anya rolled her eyes. "I am not trying to condemn anything here but the rich isn't people to be meddled with by us middle class, they think they can own it all. Seriously, I don't want my girl to get hurt." What a friend, she protects Sakura better than anyone else. Sasuke envies.

"Plus, there's already someone after Sakura." Sasuke can already guess what the brunette is trying to imply. "See those flowers over there."

Anya pointed towards HIS bouquet of pink roses. Sasuke stood silent, carried his confidence high enough for him to assure himself it was him who the brunette was referring to, hiding a smug. He became more self-contented than ever.

"There is this person who kept sending those mysterious pink roses to Sakura for quite some time now. At first she didn't know who it was from but Sakura managed to meet **him** when he personally brought them. He's very shy she said."

'Personally brought them?! I didn't…wait!' recalling that he had never paid the pink haired female a visit since the last time he came with Kim. The 'other day' sounds wrong, the smell of a misunderstanding has taken place. Immediately his onyxes shot towards a certain blonde male to blame.

"Sakura also said that guy was of **her** kind," Anya tapped her chin.

HER kind?!

So it means that guy is also…ahem…had **SIZE** like Sakura? Does that mean the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke is losing out to some mere guy who Sakura thinks she is only fit to be with someone alike her?

Oh no no no! This is a terrible misunderstanding. For that moment, Sasuke regretted that he entrusted his bouquet to Naruto and…he should have been direct. But, how can he help it, he's shy too…

"Excuse me a moment," Sasuke took off towards the nosy blonde. Though his sudden entrance into the joyful scene was of Sakura's notice, he avoided her gazes not daring to look at her. "Naruto, I need a word with you."

"Later, Sasuke. Can't you see I am—"

"Now!" in a stern voice which Naruto could never refuse to obey.

The duo stole out from the scene quietly. Sasuke had no choice but to iron out the situation immediately to settle his uneasiness, thanks to the blonde. Taking their conversation into an isolated corner even away from Anya,

"The other day when I told you to send my bouquet of roses to Sakura, where have you been?!" Sasuke uttered behind gritted teeth, controlling the volume of his voice. Naruto perked, avoiding gazes when he was finally caught.

"Ehehe…I got a stomachache so I need the bathroom urgently," displaying a set of brilliant white teeth while Naruto scratched the nape of his neck. He is so going to be in trouble.

"What about my flowers? I heard someone else delivered it instead of you!" Sasuke is trying hard to control both his voice and temper.

"Why are you so angry for, your flowers got delivered in the end right?" Naruto is taking this way too lightly and that was all the reason Sasuke could erupt at him.

"And I ended up being someone else's stepping stone to court Sakura instead!"

"Huh? That couldn't be Shikamaru wouldn't dare when Temari is around—Ah!" Naruto cupped his mouth when he finally deduced the possible individual was present that day. "Crap…That Chouji, I didn't know he had the guts…"

"Chouji…?!" Sasuke has sharp ears to catch that inaudible mutter and his frown etched dangerously at the blonde. "Uzumaki, you will get this mess fixed!"

"Why not you stop being a coward and face the front lines? If you really are serious about Sakura-chan you will stop beating around the bush, even if it isn't for Chouji, some other guy will just reach for Sakura-chan."

Naruto is right.

Sasuke could not think of any other excuses to counter his blonde friend. Why is he beating around the bush now that he had finally found her? Did he think he is guaranteed that Sakura would have no other possible suitors because she is of SIZE and did he think he is the only one who likes her? Does that make her reserved for him?

What selfish thoughts!

"You are right, Naruto," the blonde's ears perked by the raven male's serious tone. "Why am I so cowardly? I am Uchiha Sasuke, there's no way I'd be one! I decided to go after Haruno Sakura on full force!"

"That's the spirit! Go tell her in the face right now!"

"No. Though I said full force that doesn't mean you do it head on. It's suicide." Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's pathetically. "Everything has its timing and strategy if you want a hundred percent success!" there goes Mr CEO with his strategic business calculations. It runs deep in the veins, can't be helped.

"So when is this timing and what strategy? Wait till Chouji courts her then steals her away telling her she is special enough to capture the world's most wanted Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto blurt in sarcasm so does his expression shows.

"Good plan but that won't work. Business strategy says that to prevent competitor's entrance in a market circle, less competition higher winning chance. Logic!" There goes Mr CEO again. Naruto can imagine that.

"So you are going to shoo away all these 'competitors'?"

"Another way is to steal and capture market share by influential means; advertising!" demonstrating a capturing fist, Naruto is on the verge of surrendering talking to this guy. Like he could put up an advertising billboard saying: Uchiha Sasuke wants you Haruno Sakura!

Weird.

How could business actually relate to wooing a girl? Wonder why ladies tend to flock over him…

"So your 'strategic' plan is…?"

"I will turn up again tomorrow with my usual bouquet and I'll confess to her! What do you think? Brilliant isn't it." Sasuke smirked triumphantly. Isn't that back to square one?

"That's what I've been trying to tell you in the first place…" Naruto muttered.

**The very next day…**

**Outside a block away from Anya's Wedding Planner…**

"Hmm…" rubbing his chin, folding an arm and a wrinkled gold brow, Naruto started perplexed at his friend. "Are you sure you wanna wear **that**?"

In tattered jeans with a pair of slippers, setting a side that singlet which emphasized his masculinity, Uchiha Sasuke is ready for action! Of course not forgetting his infamous bouquet of pink.

WAIT!

What's all this? Why is Uchiha Sasuke in rags not riches?! Where is that smart suit and tie that captures most of the ladies?

"Yeah. Is there anything wrong?" what is he thinking?! Dear Logic, Uchiha Sasuke has failed you… "My advisor said that sincerity is everything despite who you are and what you wear."

Yes! But why in tatters?!

"You've got a point. But I didn't expect the slippers, I thought you never wear them." Naruto was curious about sudden choice.

"I thought they might go with the style, I want it cool and these are branded, Paris' latest. Got them this morning from my last minute purchase," Sasuke checked himself. "I noticed Sakura wears them a lot at the shop, probably she likes guys in them. Sincerity, right?"

Uchiha Sasuke may have it weird sometimes but he does have the qualities of a strategist. Not too dumb after all. So, business strategy does have a way round with girls…new theory.

"Hehe. I have no idea you were that observant," the blonde chuckled.

"When something's attractive, you just can't miss a single thing about it." Wow…Sasuke's eyes tells that he is so in love with that pink head.

"Wish you luck, pal! If you succeed, I wanna have a month of best ramen!" Naruto patted his friend's shoulder of encouragement.

"I'll buy you the shop if I do," confidently.

"Sweet!"

"But before that, you'll watch over my archenemy. Stop him whenever he tries to get near, you hear. If you fail again, all ramen shops go down with you. My happiness is yours too, bear that in mind," threatening in the darkest tone.

What menacing aura!

When Uchiha Sasuke gives the word there is NO possibility that it would NOT happen. Naruto nodded obediently as he watched Sasuke stroll along the street towards Anya's.

**At Anya's Wedding Planner…**

"Now where did I put those…" the brunette rummaged into a mountain of files grumpily. Messy Anya.

DING DING!

"Hello! Welcome to—Oh hey, Sasuke!" Anya greeted with a smile at the entering male, did she jolt a little by the unexpected outfit he wore and the flowers he brought with him got her confused for a second. "Aren't those…?!"

"Anya, where is Sakura?" the young male questioned when he sees no presence of the female he intended to meet but an empty desk.

"Erm…she is at the back. SAKURA, GET OUT HERE NOW!" let the brunette's voice stretch out to reach for the pink haired female, then she turned to Sasuke with curiosity. "Those flowers look so familiar…Ah, don't tell me…the others were yours too?!" she gasped.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded, he need not explain for he is confident that Anya is smart enough to realize the situation.

"Not good! Not good! This is a serious misunderstanding!" Anya muttered worriedly and when she heard Sakura's approaching she was all the more panicking. "Sasuke! Give me those, quick!" pointing at his bouquet, Sasuke raised a curious brow.

"Why?" refusing firstly.

"Just give them to me now! Trust me!" Anya ordered, seeing there isn't any other choice, Sasuke quietly handed over. Did he least expect Anya to stuff it under her desk in the nick of time before Sakura appeared.

"What the—!" Sasuke was about to burst out loud but refrained by the presence of the pink head. Sakura was too curious of his presence especially he was oddly dressed compared to the times she met him in perfect clothing.

"Hm? What brings you here?" Sakura started coldly at the raven male who wanted to tell the truth about Anya stealing his flowers not when the brunette hints him best not to. He remained shut for unknown reasons.

"I…I was just—" he had trouble coming up with an appropriate reason when she was actually staring at him fearsomely.

DING DING!

Sasuke was glad that the door came in time to break tensions that was building in the atmosphere, at least sparing him time thinking a reason to tell her but it was no longer too pleasing when the a man posed as an incoming threat,

"Chouji, you're early," Sakura exclaimed in delight, Sasuke's heart sank the minute she smiled at the other male.

'So this is the guy!' gritting his teeth, he could feel his face sizzle in anger.

"Yeah! I thought if we were to head there early, we can eat more!" said Chouji chewing on snacks again.

"We are going to this All You Can Eat right?" Sakura confirmed by the plump male's nodding. Sasuke listened closely to their conversation wisely without making a sound, he was totally omitted by the way.

How can anyone ignore Uchiha Sasuke damn it!

He won't stand there like an idiot doing nothing when he could only watch his 'target' got snatched away without a fight. Time for action Uchiha Sasuke, full force! He marched up to Sakura and pulled her aside by the wrist.

"What are you doing?!" startled at first, she shrieked and tried yanking away Sasuke's tight grip. Chouji was none other than being speechless at raven male's actions.

"Listen, Sakura. I—"

DING DING!

"SASUKE!" out of the blue, a woman came pouncing onto the Uchiha. Sexy and the all beautiful she is, persistently cling herself onto the male. "Why are you dressed like that Sasu? But it's alright cause it's cool and I like it!" she squealed.

Oh boy, no no!

Why on earth must Uchiha Sasuke's 'great' plan be ruined like that?! First it was Anya now another of his good-for-nothing-super-sexy-and-hot-fan glues to him whipping up a greater misunderstanding when Sakura is already in one!

Chances of winning Sakura's heart : Declining rapidly!

"Alexis, what are you doing here? How did you find me?!" Sasuke is gasping out of the woman's suffocating grip. She squealed happily again before replying. How annoying. Sakura lowered her eyes disgustedly at the scene.

"Aw, you don't want to see me? I saw your little blonde boy outside, I figured you'd be near and it's been months since we've been together. You contacted Lynette, Jacqueline, Debbie and so many others but not me!" she pouted in with the emphasis of a seductive colour of her lipstick.

A playboy, huh?

How Sakura despise them, as if they had the right to toy around girls and how they so naively enjoy being toyed around. What a shame to the female race! Yanking away Sasuke's grip, she threw him a dangerous glare. Sasuke knew the trouble, he was being warned beforehand.

'Oh no! Now Sakura thinks I am a womanizer! Stupid woman!'

"Hm? Who's the **FAT** one?" Alexis rudely blurt when she noticed Sasuke's grip around Sakura's wrist previously.

**W. H. A. T?!**

Sakura didn't hear it wrongly.

Anya didn't neither.

Sasuke was definitely not the one to deny and he also confirmed that he will never be able to set foot into Anya's Wedding Planner ever again.

Chances of winning Sakura's heart: Negative!

"Excuse. Me?!" pissed, keeping her cool she allowed her pink brows to crease.

"Who is she, Sasuke? She can't be of your taste, right? She's so FAT." That's going too far missy! Who gives you the right to say that in front of someone who has better SIZE than you do?!

"Alex—" the raven male tried to defend.

"Get. Out."

Sakura's distinctive articulation tells that she is extremely pissed. Seeing the disgusted couple and how she was being teased. Sasuke could see the hurt in her eyes when she was so widely teased upon. It maddens him, he must do something.

"Sakura—"

"Why are you here in the first place?! I had enough of you! If you think you are so high and mighty and you think you have all the right to come here to annoy someone, why not save the time to be a better person instead!" she cut him short. He figured he would get pointed at. She is really angry. Sasuke had never seen her lose her cool before even if he knew she is angry or annoyed.

"So you say you have the right to scold us? Do you know who Sasuke is? If I were you, I'll keep your trap shut cause this shop is going down with you if you piss him off! **F-A-T-T-Y**!" the woman wore her triumphant smug.

"ALEXIS! Get out of my sight now!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?! But!"

Sasuke showed no mercy as he shunned the woman away who exited the store with a mouthful of vulgar words. Quickly, he turned back to the expressionless pink haired female who glared. He tried to call out to her but she did not give him the chance to.

"Come on, Chouji. Let's go. Anya, I'll be back soon." Without a glance to spare, Sakura exited the premise with Chouji tailing her. The store was quiet before Anya initiated.

"Wow, some show," in sarcasm.

Sasuke sighed, slumping into a seat nearby. What a defeating day. Everything happened so rapidly and suddenly without any foreseeable possibilities. He didn't get a chance to say a thing and he got hated by Sakura just like that.

What a twisted world.

He did not expect a fan girl to sneak up on him, saying those hurtful words at Sakura. He regretted that he let her slide that easily. He can see his favourtie pink haired female was about to cry but she stood strong. He felt guilty.

"Anya, why did you confiscate my flowers in the first place?" he was curious.

"Hey, don't blame me for the start of all troubles. Sakura had a date with that Chouji guy, not really a date actually. I was startled myself when you came in with them, I do not want my girl to be confused," the brunette shrugged. It couldn't be help since it has comes to this. What is done is done. Sasuke sighed.

DING DING!

"Sasuke! Bad news, Alexis is around the area!" Naruto rushed in. Sensing the gloomy atmosphere, he somehow got the idea that something was not right. "Something happened? Where's Sakura-chan? Did you confess?"

"No, your friend happen run into bad luck a minute ago." Anya took out the flowers she confiscated. Naruto was totally drawn blank at the moment especially when his friend was looking all slumped.

"Can someone please explain the situation?" said the demanding blonde and did he earn a threatening glare from the Uchiha.

"My rival won the battle barehanded, happy?" retort Sasuke. "Where have you been? Weren't you supposed to stand guard like I asked?"

"Y-Yeah but Hinata's call came…so…I am sorry!" Naruto clasped his hands begging forgiveness.

"If you were to be a little more useful, it wouldn't have come to this. Sakura chose that Chouji guy over me!" Sasuke shot up from his seat, raising his voice frightening the poor blonde.

"Enough! This is my store, I order you to control you temper Uchiha Sasuke!" Anya tore the two males apart, shielding Naruto from being badgered any further. "I get it that you're not much of a playboy, Sasuke just so you're so freaking famous that girls glue to you like honey. But one thing I agree with my girl, you rich folks have an attitude."

"Pardon me?" irritated, Sasuke glared into sapphires of Anya.

"You heard me. If you really want to go after my girl, you better get your attitude fixed. You're a coward, I'd say. Blaming someone else after you failed on something, it's disgusting. Face it, pick yourself up and try again!" the brunette folded her arms during her lecture. "You're not too late to stand up against Chouji and I think that my girl isn't too sure of herself in love, which means you still stand a chance."

"What do you suggest I do?" Sasuke calmed down.

"First, find a chance to confess, truthfully. Tell her what you like about her. Sakura hates liars, phonies and you know, playboys."

"Why are you helping me, why not Chouji?" raising his handsome ebony brow.

"Um…because you have a better capability of giving Sakura a better life?" Anya teased, giggling. "Ah, come on be realistic. I want my girl to have a good life she deserves, I want to tell the world that everyone deserves a chance to be happy may it be the ones with SIZE. You just can't imagine how many painful scars people severe Sakura about her SIZE."

"Who are those people?! Are they blind or something, I think Sakura is a wonderful!" Sasuke defended his perspective about his beloved. Anya chuckled.

"If everyone could see one's inner beauty like you, I think the world is free from sadness. You are a good kid, Sasuke, it's just that little spoilt brat in you need polishing but I am not saying that Chouji is bad. I prefer someone who appreciates value: not everything can be counted counts (first part of Einstein's Quote)," winking.

Anya isn't a wedding planner or match maker for nothing, Sasuke is rather impressive of this sapphire eyed brunette from whom he start to adhere advices from. She gave him the hint that he is still far away from losing the battle with Chouji, the fact that Sakura is indecisive herself. Love to her is somewhat a subject that crosses her mind frequently but being in it she thinks the impossibilities herself.

That gives the young Uchiha the more reason in wanting her and to tell her that: Everyone deserves someone to love and be loved no matter if there is SIZE. He will tell her that love doesn't have a set of rules that require qualification or standards to fit. As long it is worth loving, there will be love not by QUANTITY but QUALITY.

May it be the talk of the town or the city or the world, Uchiha Sasuke is in love with the one person the world had overlooked the possibility to be his bride; Haruno Sakura!

"Wait! But she hates me now…" Sasuk's confidence sunk away by the fact.

"I'll deal with that. For now, take these flowers away. Come back and try again next time." Shoving the bouquet into Sasuke's direction. "But, I will charge you for my services," playfully presenting her business card.

**Come back, come back into reality!**

**Uchiha Corp. Offices – CEO's Office.**

Smirking all by himself as he continued to fiddle with the memorable black ornament, Sasuke finally let his joyful thoughts dominate time. History of foolish hassle just to court a single female does bring fine memories to laugh at once in a while. And it gave him the idea of doing it once more.

Simply pushing a few familiar buttons on the dial he brought his phone close to an ear, comfortably supported himself against the chair, Sasuke waited for the line to be picked.

TOOT TOOT.

'Hello, Yamanaka Flowers, Ino on the line.' Finally.

"Hello, Ino," Sasuke heard a snort coming from the blonde female over the line. "Is **my** Sakura at your place?"

'You don't need to emphasize on that, I won't dare to keep her. Sorry, but no, she isn't,' Ino replied.

"I see…probably at home," Sasuke muttered at the end as toyed his pen with the agile of his fingers.

'Wow, hardly knew you could be so worriless. Probably don't sound too promising Mr Uchiha. Where is she and don't you need to confirm?' Ino has good ears.

"Sakura came to my office bringing me lunch, she just can't sit still when her hubby had no time for breakfast. I will call her, no worries." It's okay to be honest to a friend once in a while.

'You can say that, Sakura is a bonehead sometimes. Plus, she's carrying twins on her first pregnancy, be considerate and make your wife worry less about you for once Uchiha Sasuke!' now she nags like a granny in one breath. One of the reasons Sasuke would come to regret calling her.

"Understood, ma'am." He heard Ino sigh helplessly at his attitude he is so proud of.

'So, what do you need? You won't call me for nothing…' monotonously, the blonde directed their conversation back on track. Smart women read minds, albeit they talk a lot. Sasuke smirked.

"I want pink roses, wrap them up with only pink and…put in a pink card too." This time, he is going to do it right. Ino hung up as soon as the order was placed. Sasuke smiled to himself, permitting all of his attention to befall upon that black ribbon on his desk.

"This is just the beginning…" he set himself back, enjoying self-joy.

* * *

**REVIEW for this chap (if you support this story) pls! XD  
**

**Will update ASAP! (works hard)**

* * *

**Author's Ramblings: DO YOU AGREE?  
**

Don't mind me if I were to ramble a bit, it's just that sometimes things do get on my nerves and I don't have the 'voice' to say it. It's about **playboys** (the rich kind). Okay, not all of them are that bad but hey, most of them tend to abuse the luxuries in life they get (let's exclude Sasu cause I'll make him Saku's perfect boy!) thinking they are superior! No way!

I've come across a few, they just like to show off and trample on someone's feelings as they please and they just dump poor innocent girls like expired trash (some didn't even know they were being cheated on).

That's when I started to admire women who got dumped could pick themselves up, brush off the dust and move on. Iron lady! But, do you know there are many wounded females out there who couldn't and would even commit the silliest acts for the sake of love? (I have seen the worst.)

I felt so sorry for them but at the same time I do think it's really silly and naïve. (I am not trying to condemn anyone here).

What I am trying to say is that: To all out there, if you have been wounded by love or you have yet to fall in love, don't be afraid to find it (or again). If you have failed once, it isn't the end. Don't do anything that will hurt yourself cause if you do, be reminded there is still many others around you of whom you forgot (because you got blinded out of love) still loves you! (Like parents, siblings, true friends…They grieve for you for getting yourself hurt and it's twice as bad.)

It only meant that the previous was not for you and believe that the 'right' one will come so don't stop and be patient.

Messing around with someone else's feelings is totally bad! (I DO NOT LIKE IT!) Nobody likes it, so don't!

Hope my words can reach out and be of some help even just a little especially to those who are quiet who had no one to share to...You can share with me, I'll listen to you…:D

I love the world: Because it's a beautiful place to be alive in!

And I love all the people who live in it: Because I believe everyone should deserve better, no matter who!

Okay, I apologise if I said too much. You can comment (REVIEW) or PM me if you agree or do not agree cause it's a 'Do You Agree' thing! XD


	6. Chapter 6 : Sweeter Than Sorbet

**Here it is! sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again**

**Six : Sweeter Than Sorbet**

**Uchiha Residence …**

Returning home could not have been any better these days, the thought that it wasn't too preferable before his favourite pink became part of the Uchiha family and Sasuke would pick the office without even considering going home for nights. Now that he had someone to look forward to cuddle with, home is so much the fun. He could even get excited by just thinking that SHE would be home waiting for his return every now and then like a good wife.

Ah, see how life would turn out this interesting just by having someone to think of…

Greeted by the usual maid at the door, the absence of an expecting pink in his peripheral vision was rather disappointing. To think he could sweep HER off the minute of his return with the bouquet he took the trouble to fetch.

"Hm? Where is Sakura?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"She is in the Study," informed the maid. "What a lovely bouquet, certainly for the Miss." Sasuke smiled contentedly at the flowers which bear the colour that painted his life bright.

"My, my, they certainly are lovely," said Mikoto as she approached her son. "I bet I could hardly get one these days." She chuckled senile.

"These are nothing compared to my love for you mother," Sasuke gave a sincere peck on Mikoto's cheek before he hastily left for the Study.

"That boy, since when did he learn how to please his mother like that?" Mikoto smiled warmly. "I remember that boy is very ignorant when he's younger, he hardly takes interest in anything. I find it difficult to please him sometimes as a mother but Sakura sure can make my son change so much. Have I failed?"

"Never Madam, I am sure that young Master is very concerned about you too." Mikoto chuckled at the maid's defending statement.

"But it's alright. At least, I didn't make a mistake to turn away someone capable of taking care of my son in the future when I **almost** had."

**The Study…**

KNOCK KNOCK.

Rapping politely at the door, Sasuke would not want to startle his fragile pink who he expects to be in the study as informed by the maid earlier. Neither, he could wait another second when he didn't get an immediately reply and for a second he was worried that something might have happened to her. Quickly, he accessed the room without further permission.

"Sakura? Sakura?" he eagerly called and soon he calmed himself down upon seeing the pinkette who was fast asleep on his study chair. Ino is right about her friend, Sakura can be a bonehead sometimes and his heart did skipped worriedly a minute ago.

He smirked to at his overprotectiveness.

Taking gentle footsteps, Sasuke approached and lowered himself next to her as he took his time to admire the sleeping beauty before him. He can never get enough of her. No doubt Sakura had SIZE that many teased her for but no matter how Uchiha Sasuke sees it, her presence could never be more soothing. So what if other women had the best figures and features?

And everyone in the world thinks Uchiha Sasuke is crazy, absurd! To make Haruno Sakura to be his wife, he did not regret it, never will he…

"Uhm…" Slowly Sakura began to wake, rubbing her eyes like a young child. "Ah, Sasuke! You're home! I must have slept long." She said in embarrassment.

The raven male gently held her hand, caressing it with utmost care. He would not want to break something so fragile, if possible he wished he could put her on a securitized display box only meant for his personal viewing. Surely Sakura would snap at the idea…

"As long as you dream only of me, I don't mind waiting." He joked, she snorted at him before she gently swept away stray dark bangs that surmounts the face she longed to see.

"I fell asleep while arranging the study. I am so useless…," muttering. She's at it again.

"I prefer you'd be useless so that you won't have to do anything. I promised to take care of you and give you a good life didn't I?" Sasuke eliminated the gap between their faces, touching her forehead with his.

"No! I don't want to be spoiled, I will be totally useless by then. I want to be useful!" her sharp disapproval, she really loved the hassle. Does she know that there are millions out there who wanted to be in her shoes? She doesn't know how to enjoy good life.

But that's Sakura alright.

"Of course you can, be a good girl, stay at home and watch over the children. I want an Uchiha Junior Soccer team!" Here he goes again, he wasn't joking when he came up with the idea of it.

"I am not some 'manufacturing' machine Mr Uchiha!" Sakura pouted. Give up Uchiha that's crazy! "I want to be back at the office."

"No," in a short monotonous reply.

"Why?" pink brows invert in confusion to her husband's unexplained reason. He keeps telling her to stay at home, enjoy life while he pushed himself over limits at work.

Can't he see that she can be of help anyhow?

"Because you are about to be a mother soon and they need you, Sakura. Your attention and affection is very important for their childhood. I don't want them to feel neglected by their parents due to work and I want a family to look forward in returning to every day. I don't want to return to an empty home…do you understand now, Sakura?" oh…his words touched her.

Sakura didn't know. She didn't know that Sasuke would feel this way, he hints to her of his past that he never had spoken of. The way he phrased it was sad; though born rich, his childhood was nothing but loneliness as his parents were deeply absorbed in work.

This time, he would not want his own children to experience the same. He is trying to change that. Sakura is glad that he is the father of her children. How many rich men would think what Sasuke is implying now?

She felt that he is one of a kind, probably the only one.

"Sasuke…," she brought his face closer to hers, so close that she could feel his brushing breath. "I am sorry. I didn't realize…I was selfish…"

"Don't be, my love. I know you were worried about me, I assure you that I'll never skip meals from now on and you promise me to do your best giving me a family." He kissed her as soon she nodded in reply. "And, to seal our promise. I have something for you."

"Oh!"

Sakura's eyes glittered in joy upon the bouquet she received from her husband. Pink roses, pink wrappers, the insignificant black ribbon and this time not forgetting a pink card. Eagerly, she unfolded the piece of papery and giggled at its contents.

"What's so funny? I was sure that my handwriting is readable **this time**," dark brows arched curiously to her unreasonableness.

"It is, what you wrote is nostalgic." She giggled the more to her heart's content, Sasuke joined her. "The sonnet 18 (Shakespeare), it recalls me of a weird man with a weird way in expressing his feelings for the **first time**."

"It's not weird, I think it's a charming way to express." He blushed a bit.

"Yes, unfortunately the recipient isn't too smart in understanding sonnets," referring to herself. Sasuke quickly claim her lips before she had the chance to laugh at him any further.

"Alright, alright, let's set the sonnet aside. I am starving, how about we eat out tonight," suggesting, he knows that it will be to her favour.

"Mother is not going to be happy about it. She dislike the twins consume unnecessary food."

"So you prefer the 'usual'?" and he means by steamed meat, tasteless vegetables and all the other simple and plain foods. Mikoto has been strictly controlling her diet and nutrition during pregnancy. This is so suffering!

"No…" she timidly lied.

"Then let me pamper you tonight, I'll deal with mother later, okay?" and Sasuke garnered a brilliant smile from his wife. "What do you want to eat, it's your pick."

"Um, let's go somewhere nostalgic…"

**At the city's restaurant…**

"The All You Can Eat certainly IS nostalgic, I almost forgot." Sasuke habitually bit the tips of his chopsticks while he stared at the sizzling meat on the grill. "And a rather annoying one too."

Peeking at the nosy crowd by the corner of his eye, it seems more people started to flock over to check out the famous couple at present. It is only the matter of time before annoying paparazzi would arrive.

"If I knew you were going to take me here, I would have bought all the seats for tonight," complaining, he tried to ignore the staring folks.

"Don't be that way, Sasuke. The crowd is fun…sometimes. Here, open wide. Aahh…," she fed her grumpy husband who swooped the piece of meat off her chopsticks.

"And it reminds me of Chouji too!" so he was also referring to the **other** annoying fact. How nostalgic…

"But in the end, the one who get to have barbeque with me tonight and always is you, Sasuke…" Sakura is right. He is the final winner in that struggle.

How nostalgic!

**Flashback (continuation)…**

**Night - Anya's apartment.**

"What the?! Stupid girl, don't be so naïve! That guy's a no good dummy!"

Anya bit her lower lip as her fingers dug into the pillow she is clinging on to while her eyes were completely glued to the television. Soon, she heard the sound of jingling keys subsequently by the door unlocking.

"I am back…" exhaustedly, Sakura made her re-appearance home.

"Wow, you sure are 'early'. Look at the time, it's almost midnight and you said you'd be back VERY soon! You left me alone at the shop…" she faked sniffed.

"Sorry, it wasn't intentional." Anya traced Sakura's movements from throwing her keys and bag aside then dragged her feet into the kitchen. "Do you want juice, Anya?" she heard her friend rummage the fridge.

"Sure. Thanks."

It didn't take long for her pink haired friend to retrieve some before settling down beside her. Sakura do seem to be all worn out compared to the afternoon when she left with Chouji.

Speaking about Chouji…

"So how was your date?" Anya had no seconds to lose. Sakura poured down half of her juice before lazily answering with her eyes directed at the television screen.

"So-so. It's not really a date I guess…" then again, pour down some more. "What are you watching?" casually.

"Going Solo (Author's note: I made this up so bear with meXD)…" Anya hesitated in her reply, knowing her friend will be getting the wrong idea. "What do you mean by 'so-so'? I demand full details!" she heard Sakura's indecisive sigh.

"We went to the All You Can Eat after we left, you can't imagine how much he ate! I know I don't have the right to say that but…he didn't really consider that I am there. He got a little carried away when it comes to food. That's okay," reporting.

"What's next?"

"We went for dessert, then he said he needed sour plum so we went to the complex, then he got thirsty so we went for drinks."

"Wow, sounds like a food tour to me." The brunette exclaimed impressively. "Didn't you get to choose for once?"

"Yeah, I suggested the movies. I really wanted to watch the comedy but I figured that he wouldn't like it so I switched to action, I am okay with it. You just can't guess what happened…" she tiredly continued in her report.

"What? What?!" the brunette jumped.

"In the middle of the show, he excused himself to the bathroom but he never came back." Anya was all 'WHAT?!' herself. "I went searching for him after, I was about to call the police about his missing whereabouts not until he finally showed up saying he got attracted by the smell of hot dogs, he went to snack some," toneless.

"…" Anya was silent.

"Chouji isn't all bad but his obsession towards food is too 'impressive'…" Sakura sighed. There was a hanging silence before she started again bluntly. "Anya, I begin to think that those roses weren't really from him…"

Oh, she realized! Hurray!

"Why say that?" acting dumb.

"Um, I don't think someone like Chouji would…" fixing her eyes on the screen.

"But he brought the previous bouquet, no?" Time to manipulate the strings, go Anya!

"Well, I don't know…it might be accidental? Judging from my point of view, flowers are delicate, only a person who gives attention to the slightest of things would present them someone gentle and passionate. Chivalry."

'You are spot on girl.' Anya smiled cunningly, she like how this conversation is taking to. "So you're saying that someone gentle and passionate is after you?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just assuming. Maybe it really is from Chouji, maybe there's a gentle side of him I yet to know," finished the very last drop of juice. The brunette's ears twitched upon hearing her friend's reconsideration about Chouji.

This must be stopped!

"So you're giving him another chance?!" the brunette started to panic.

"I don't know, I'll see when the time com—" the ring of Sakura's cellphone cut their conversation short momentarily. "Speak of the devil. Chouji sent me a message."

"What did it say?!" boy, did the brunette hoped for the worse.

"He said that he had fun today and thanked me. He would like to ask me out again some other time," Sakura narrated bluntly. Anya didn't like the sound of it and the fact that she promised Sasuke she will deal with Sakura…She wouldn't lose to some random guy like Chouji! That guy sure is lucky for some reason.

'Sakura is swaying. Sakura is swaying.' The brunette bit her nail nervously. "What are you going to do then?" the pink head shrugged her shoulders again, she is indecisive after all. Anya had to be careful not to reveal too much of her suspicion in siding Sasuke.

"Oh, about that charcoal head guy," referring to Sasuke. "Why did he ever showed up in tatters, did you see those slippers, they look awful. Next time, never let him in, Anya!"

Oh boy…

"Say, Sakura. Why were you so offensive against him? He wasn't at any fault at all, besides staring at you."

Sakura got a little tongue tied for a second, Anya is right. Why was she so mad at Sasuke when he did nothing wrong, albeit she was annoyed by the way he stared at her.

"Didn't you see, he's a super playboy!" Sakura retort purposefully, she wouldn't let him slide.

"I don't see it that way, he did reject Miss Super Sexy back then. If he were to be a real playboy, he would have taken her side. Fatty." Sakura popped an annoyed vein. "No really, he did fend for you, Sakura."

Anya's right again but the pink haired female prefer to stand on her own theory being aware she is biased.

"So what?" the pink haired female refused to admit. "Why do you sound as if you are giving him credits, Anya? Have you fallen for him that you take his side?"

'Opps, gotta be more careful. Or else, she'll be more repulsive and Sasuke might not stand a chance.' Anya warned innerly. "Of course not, why would I?" denying innocently.

"I hope so," and that, Sakura got herself off from the couch. "I'm beat. Nights, Anya," then disappeared into her room.

Leaving the brunette smirking to herself with the hint of a mischievous thought. She hooked out her phone with playful fingers and that it dialed a certain number. Then whispered into the line as soon as it got picked.

"Hey, Sasuke. I change my mind, come tomorrow and don't forget the flowers. Let's do this head on!"

**The next day at Anya's…alley backdoor. **

"…..!" plastered with that dark grumpy expression, Sasuke stared at the sapphire eyed brunette with all he's got.

Besides being utterly confused at Anya's sudden change of plan, the fact that he is currently sitting on a trash bin in a sizzling alley while he patiently 'waited' for his rival to solely win the heart of the pink haired maiden out at the store. And what annoys him the more is that the brunette prevents him from making 'unnecessary' appearances.

What the XXXX Anya!

He wanted to curse someone right now, helplessly doing nothing while he watched his bouquet wilt in the heat, similar to his hopes.

"Darn that Chouji! Why is he taking so long?! Get out of my shop!" Anya grumpily muttered while she peeked into the store. Truth to be told, the both have been waiting ever since this morning now that the scorching sun is above burning their heads!

"Hn! Why not we just charge in as you speak of last night? Didn't you tell me to bring flowers and hit Sakura 'head on'?!" the raven haired male is done waiting.

"I know, now's not the time," Anya continued to peek.

"That does it, I am Uchiha Sasuke. Why must I sit like a helpless dumb man while that fat boy does all the flirting?!" Sasuke shot up from his 'seat'.

For the sake of this battle, he had boldly canceled and delayed his meetings for the whole morning and yet all he did was sit in an alley waiting doing nothing. This is going to be a laughing matter if this gets out. He will not go back empty handed like this.

"I'm going in!"

"No. No. No!" Anya stopped him.

"Why? Are you serious in letting me court Sakura or are you just making a fool of me?!" he snapped. A man of power does sound fearsome at times, especially when it's for love's sake.

"I am Anya the Match Maker, you dare question me, brat!" Oho, she has guts. Good one Anya! "Didn't I tell you to reflect on your attitude? If you keep that up, you'll never win Sakura for sure, I tell you that!" Sasuke instantly clamped up.

"Ch!" turning away.

"Really, I do not expect Chouji to show up today that's the reason I called you last night. I didn't think he would be this quick to act," she rubbed her temples.

"Then I'd say we stop waiting and act as well!"

"Wise man says only fools rush in!" talking about a love song eh?

"Not that I can help it falling in love with your girl…" Sasuke smirked. He got Anya this time. Love is so silly, so powerful.

Anya was seconds lost for words only but to smile helplessly at the raven male, he is desperately and foolishly in love. And amazingly, this guy's one of the top men in the world who could lose his insanity when it comes down to the one unattractive girl he chose out of millions.

Love is so wonderful…

Anya sighed. It's all worth it to be a match maker.

"I wish Sakura could hear this; she might change her mind in love. I wish she'd known you before Chouji…though she did, sadly she got on the wrong track. Maybe if you can just abduct my girl, you might have a better chance." Jokingly.

"Hm...that just gave me a brilliant idea." Sasuke's eyes were glistering with evil intentions that nests in his head. Before Anya could prevent him from entering the premise, she was shoved aside along with his bunch of wilting roses.

"Ah, wait! Wait! Don't lock me out like this! Darn it!"

**Inside the Wedding Planner's…**

It has been hours since this morning and yet Chouji was persistent enough to stay, munching endlessly on bags of chips he stocked and that he sits in front of her table while he does it. Sakura had no means to be mean even when she wished he could just leave. She had been struggling trying to concentrate on her paperwork, now that it was decorated with crumbs from his snacks.

'Hey, I just cleaned my table this morning! Be considerate and go somewhere else to eat that thing!' her heart is fuming.

"Sakura, want some?" Chouji asked out of kindness.

"No thanks," turning down the offer politely, she was temporarily silent listening to him munch all the way before she had to snap. "Chouji, don't you get bored with chips?"

"Of course not, I couldn't live without it. Don't you like them?" Sakura denied. "Then what do you like?" it surprised her when he was concerned to ask that she hardly hears it from a male. She blushed a bit but before she could actually answer.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" He is loud, Uchiha Sasuke announcing his arrival in such a devastating manner indeed startled the both.

Sakura stunned in her chair the moment she saw him. Compared to his unruly outlook from yesterday of tattered jeans and slippers, she admiringly stared at his neat smart outfit of a long-sleeved shirt and tie that goes well with his stunning vest. Butlery…

"You again! What are you doing here? Why did you come from the back?" there she goes, though Sakura's train of questions is unexceptionally annoying but Sasuke enjoyed the way she went in one breath. He liked how she defended herself against him, she is cute whenever she gets mad.

"Go out with me," without the slightest thought of hesitation, he blurt into her face throwing her into astonishment for another time. "Go out on a date with me, now!"

Sakura could feel her cheeks flush in the shade of embarrassment and astonishment. How could he throw her into such an intense situation without her being prepared. It wasn't a request, more to an order. He wouldn't let her slide past him again, if he were to ask her, she would end up denying. Force is the only way against such a repellant character.

"Wait just a minute, mister. Have you forgotten that I am here? I am Sakura's boyfr—!"

"You mean boy-friend. Sorry, now will you excuse us." Sasuke cut Chouji short, he quickly grabbed hold of the pink haired female's hand before she had the chance to refuse and dragged her out of the store.

**Ice-cream parlor…**

'Geez, I guess I was a little too bold back there…'

Sasuke started to regret as he did his best to avoid a pair of menacing emeralds that constantly fixates at his way and she will continue to emit her silent menace for a while. Sometimes, he would try to steal glances at the opposite female. She is too cute for him to resist!

He **was** bold and he **is** bold.

Stealing Anya's friend like that the moment he dashed into the store to 'save' **his** pink haired maiden from falling into the hands of the other rival and took her to an ice cream parlor, assuming that she like these sorts as the basis of his excuse. Not just any ice cream parlor. It's a HIGH classed one to be precise; of all those nice decorations and the classiest music to dine in with.

"Excuse me, sir, miss," finally, the waiter arrived. Serving their orders, breaking the tension between them a bit. Sasuke could almost kill himself out of his own rising heat.

Chocolate parfait, fruity sorbet and sherbets, milky gelatos and Japanese matchas were abundantly laden on the table. Sakura stared at the variety of frozen desserts before her astoundingly. She had never been treated to such lavishing sweets, not to mention that she could never afford them all at once, top that that this is fine dining. She is indeed taken by surprise but all the curiosity about the raven man before her to be so generous is to her dislike.

"Go on, dig in," said Sasuke with a smile.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sakura shot at him coldly, she is well aware that there are intensions coming from him and she won't budge until she is given reasonable reasoning about his sudden actions.

"You do like sweets, don't you? This is the finest in the whole city. Go ahead and not to worry it's my treat," Sasuke said confidently.

"I know. You are avoiding my question," she is prickly.

"I've said it. I want to date you," and he received no reaction like he did earlier. Not even her cute blush but a pessimistic icy attitude.

"I never agreed to this date. Didn't you have better, prettier, sexier woman to pick on?" too many questions! Sasuke had a hard time catching up but he could not falter now. He had to do his best to capture her; it's now or never!

"Because all the better, prettier, sexier women are in no place to be compared by someone like you," he supported his chin to portray a handsome feature before her and gaze that tries to drown her with one glance; one of his charms that usually and accidentally ladies would fall for.

"Hmph! Save your breath, I am not the sort of floozy to sworn over trite flattery!" Sakura rebuked. "If you think that I am an easy target to tease on, you're wrong. I've seen much more than this and I hate playboys like you!" she hinted him that she decided to leave. He cannot let her.

It isn't over yet.

"Then why not play with me for a while." Smirking, what he said did capture Sakura's attention. "Just like you said earlier, why am I being so stupid to pick on someone **ugly** and had **SIZE** like you? I can have all other better, prettier, sexier woman by the snap of my fingers, why chose you?"

That does it!

Sakura is already beyond boiling point, this man is mocking yet he tells her he wants to date her. He is trouble but on the other hand he did speak words of logic. Blinded by rage she is, not realizing the crucial point she already emphasized her own.

Heavily Sakura slumped into her seat with a weighing sigh. Fine, if he is really going to tease her, let it be for this once more.

"I am not teasing you, Sakura." He pronounced her name with care avoiding any casualness that would make it sound dull as if he treasured it and hoping it rings a melodious tune. "Give me a chance."

There he goes again, that demanding intonation.

"Who are you?" after a defeating sigh, arching her curious brows.

"I want to be a man you can trust," was a simple reply whereby he said it with his hand on his chest.

He simply desires her trust so desperately. Sakura give in standing up against this persistent man, let him be a playboy or she be played, this is going to be interesting.

"You're crazy," murmuring, forging a smile at the end.

Yes! This is the best of Uchiha Sasuke!

"I think I am…" he smiled. "Now hurry before everything melts." Holding up a spoon for her, to his surprise she folded her arms smirking at him,

"No, I had quit eating ice cream a long time." What?! "So how does it feel being 'played' on?" cunningly.

She thinks she had won? No way. The Uchiha Sasuke never fails, no matter how trivial the matter. Accentuate his killer looks with a smirk, he shoved his spoon into the parfait he decided to start on.

Looks like he's going on a '**sweet'** journey from now on…

"It feels good and ice cream tasted so much the better." Sasuke fed himself while returning her his mesmerizing gazes. "Since you don't eat ice cream, do you like them?"

It's funny, that in a day Sakura could hear this many questions from people asking her 'likes'.

"I am no longer in for sweets."

"Well then, do you prefer a man who liked sweets instead?" Sasuke etched a brilliant smile. She gave him no reply but a smile and the shrug of her shoulders.

**Back to the Uchiha Corp. Offices – CEO's office…**

"You idiot, Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know what time this is?!" the usual blonde that infiltrates the office with the VOLUME of his voice.

Naruto was irritated by the sight of his dark haired best friend to return at late hours of the night. He watched the young Uchiha successor casually threw his coat onto the sofa before he lazily slouched in his authoritative chair.

"Where have you been all day? Do you know how much I've suffered from the wrath of the directors due to your absence? I've even been blamed for not watching over you. What am I, your nanny? They would want to file a complaint to your father for your irresponsible attitude and put me into detention and undergo re-training!"

More complaints again, life is so boring at the office, that's what Sasuke usually think. It's not like he wanted to be CEO or something. It so happened that he was born in the family.

Everything's all boring, well not for long…

"Really? Then I will make an apology in tomorrow's meeting. I'll buy you a year's ramen too. Happy?" Sasuke ruffled his jet black hair, loosened his tie then stare out into the night lights of the metropolis from his domineering height of the office building.

This is exceptionally surprising to Naruto, the serenity that hailed before his friend was a sight to see. It hardly happened not unless something that catches the attention of the ignorant Uchiha; it is as if almost impossible to make this person budge. And the point where he would make an apology without a stubborn argue is almost make believe.

Something good must have happened! Naruto is definitely curious to know and he might even guessed it without asking cause it's too obvious!

"So…" the blonde male inched towards the Uchiha with a cunning grin. "It's Sakura-chan's case isn't it?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"So you got the guts to confess?" with the glitter in his sapphires.

"I never said that I had none. I was bold today, took her out for some ice cream and guess what."

"Wow, an instant date! So what's next? You were so romantic that she fell for you in an instant?" nudging playfully.

"No and no." He said it blunt with a smile that hitched the blonde boy's interest.

"I don't think she will think of today as a date neither did she reject me."

"Then why are you so freaking happy?"

"I just happened to learn something more about Sakura."

"Tell me. Tell me!" Naruto is suffocating under suspense pressures.

"She doesn't like sweets anymore. But I ordered a whole lot and I was forced to finish every scoop because I said I am a man of sweets." He laughed out loud. Wow, what a scene!

"EH?! Didn't you **hate** sweets?!" the blonde gasped in astonishment.

"I did it to impress her *burp*. Oh gods, I think my stomach won't last…I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"Man, you're so childish. At least that's better than being a jerk." Naruto chuckled.

**Back to the present: Ice cream parlor…**

Giggling to herself, Sakura playfully fed the man of her opposite every spoon of sorbet she has.

"Again, again! Open wide, aahhh…" and so Sasuke obediently did. "Aahhm!" she giggled again. Don't she enjoy teasing him, treating him like a big baby in front of everyone. On what grounds did he deserved such a 'punishment'?

As long as she is happy…nothing matters.

"Again, again! Aahh…Aahhm!" and there goes her happy giggles right after Sasuke obeyed, again.

It's not like Sasuke wanted to be fed like this when almost everyone are heads over them, neither it was him who wanted dessert, it was his wife. Since she couldn't consume frozen foods and she insisted to have some, it couldn't be help that he'll have to play his important role as husband.

"Sakura, I see you have a lot of fun teasing me…" he smirked.

He didn't mind if everyone around is witnessing their moment and may it be the whole world; he wanted them to know that Uchiha Sasuke is the happiest man alive with the woman that the world had almost shunned away. He wanted to let everyone know that he is her hero, her only lover, her husband for life.

He wanted the world to be jealous of Haruno Sakura.

"Aww, if I could eat it, I would have gobbled everything!" pink lips pouting in her childlike behavior. "It has been long since I've had sorbet. Wonder how it tasted like again…?" thinking and because she is into it, she didn't manage to avoid her husband.

Crossed the table, Sasuke allowed himself to sink into the kiss where his lips greedily fastened onto Sakura's. He had his supportive hand behind her head to prevent her escape. It was a deep, deep kiss they fell into while they ignored the world and their whisperings.

"Uwah!" Sakura gasped for air, closing her mouth with her hands as her face glowed to a visible intense red. "This is public, Sasuke!" she muttered behind her hands, hearing others' endless gossips.

"Too bad the paparazzi aren't here. I wished the world would blush watching our love, my lovely shade of pink." He is flirting with her! She pouted, lowering her eyes at him in a pampered manner. "And you said you wanted to taste the sorbet, so how's it?" smirking. Teasing her is all the fun when he could get cute reactions out of her.

"S...r T..n S…..t…" muffled, Sakura did her best to avoid his gaze as her blushes were no near to subsiding.

"What…?"

As her husband, he need not have her repeat herself to know about her inaudible mutters just so that he loved to see her get worked up in her futile attempts of stubborn defending.

Naughty Sasuke.

"You heard me!" knowing that she will fight a losing battle, she is still too stubborn to lose her pride.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. If you don't repeat it, I'll never get to know." He is so naughty.

"Then don't!"

"But I want to. If you don't say it, I'll repeat **myself** so you could, hmm?" the threat that he inched closer to her freaks her out.

"Alright! Alright!" Sakura is so cute when she's being pushed to a corner. "Um…It's…sweeter than sorbet…" inaudibly. Sasuke pose a victorious smile and when she wasn't looking, he just couldn't resist but to scoop her lips off one more time.

"Uwah! Sasuke!"

"Would you like another sorbet? There are many other flavours to **experience**," teasingly.

"No!"

He just loved how she reacted to his satisfaction.

* * *

**Author's ramblings:**

I usually eat sorbet alone… How I wish I was Sakura. :D

the purpose of this story is to tell that everyone (especially woman...) what i believe when it comes to wanting to love someone.

I understand when you (think you) have SIZE you tend to be less confident in finding the other 'perfect' partner and you might think that you may be 'sieved' out from having that chance, no?

(i always think this way cause i have SIZE x1000 and currently am...so i am losing out to most of my friends, actually i already am...sob.)

but i think it's too early for me to give up, maybe my 'perfect' partner is just out there and i have yet to bump into or probably not born yet, haha!

what i am trying to say is that, everyone has a chance (i believe) it's just a matter of time and it's not time to give up and start to coop in some dark stinky corner saying that 'i will be alone of the rest of my life!' Do that when it's 'time's up!'.

i also believe that genuine love is rule-less, condition-less and whatever you are composed of that other half will tell you that 'you're beautiful in my eyes so why bother about what others say?' and 'you make the best cuddling partner that i will hold on to for a very very long time!' (for those with SIZE).

before that, start loving yourself more (not being selfish) cause if you do some others might want to learn your love, share it and be in it! it's an attract point! :D

give it a go! (wink)

ps: i hope what i've said motivates and is agreeable? (any comments pls put it in REVIEWS thanks)

i love everyone in this world! it's so good to be able to love and live! so pls no more sour faces ok? :D

* * *

**i hope the sweetness in this chap is thick enough? or do you need more (or less)?  
**

**REVIEWS pls. (if you support this story :D)  
**


	7. Chap 7 : Forgotten Vows & Empty Promises

**Sorry for the delay, here it is chap 7!**

**Enjoy! XD  
**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Young Again**

**Seven : Forgotten Vows and Empty Promises**

**Uchiha Residence: At the breakfast table…**

"Hm? An invitation to an auction?" Sakura stared at gold letters imprinted on a mahogany velvet invitation card.

"Yes, it came by last night when the both of you were busy dating," Mikoto sipped her steaming beverage. Sakura smiled sheepishly at her husband who pretended nothing happened. "I want the both of you to go." She said last referring to the invitation.

"Sasuke and I…?" Sakura tilted her head a bit, in question to the suddenness.

"Aren't you going mother?" Sasuke finally lifted his head from the busy at his plate.

"No…" Mikoto sighed small. "I don't really want to, they always have invited me every year. Besides, there's nothing more that could interest this old woman no longer. I rather have the young ones experience it instead. This will be your first Sakura, enjoy it."

"Y-Yes, mother," nodding.

The thing is that she is pregnant and she's BIG, searching for the suitable dress code would be 'challenging' when previously before it was already tough though. Maybe she should pay Ino a visit later…

RING. RING.

There goes the annoying sound of Sasuke's phone,

"Excuse me," he apologized without seconds to wait knowing that his mother will be displeased and so does his staring wife. Sakura would remain silent with her fork toying scrambled eggs on her plate.

What can she say?

It's the fact that her husband is a busy man. It could not be helped whenever his phone rings, it would end up him leaving the house for the rest of the day. Work just won't leave her man alone even for just a day not to mention an hour. Even if it's on a Sunday. Like always, it displeases her…but what can she do?

She is just a powerless woman who could only sit all day long at home. Don't repeat the thing when Sasuke tells her to enjoy life at home while he struggle his life out and recently he lectured her about her being a mother for his children, all the reason to make her be at home.

That's not it, Sasuke!

"I'll be right there soon," in a low voice followed by the lowering of his eyes. Something must be up. Sakura sighed heavily and soft enough for him to catch it.

"Sakura," her head perked and faced him immediately by the call.

"If it is alright, would you like to accompany me to the office today?" Sasuke smiled sweetly at her in wait for a reply, he is confident she would agree.

"Of course!" Sakura jumped in joy, clasping her hand together. This is a rare occasion that her husband would want her with him at work, anyway it doesn't matter as long she get to go out!

Honestly, being pregnant isn't a simple task. Not in the sense of bearing additional weigh but mentally stressed. It's tough.

Being filthy rich is tough too.

"Sasuke, have you forgotten that Sakura is pregnant?" Mikoto finally spoke and usually with a single word from her, the world would go down to the knees, obeying.

"Yes, mother but I think the twins would want their mommy to be happy and maybe they'll take interest in the family business and succeed it in the near future," he joked…They were not even born yet and he's talking about business succession!

Sakura has initiated a new worry: hope her children would not be a workaholic like their father and grandfather or perhaps great grandfather!

**Uchiha Corp. Offices…**

"K-Kiba…?!"

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise to meet the friend with baby fangs once more. How many years has it been since she had seen him, the last was the day she held his wedding as a planner.

How nostalgic and time does fly in a flicker.

"Yo, Sakura! It has been so long isn't it?" Kiba greeted in his friendly manner. "I see you are having children already, congrats!" Sakura smiled sheepishly holding fast to her husband who watched beside her.

"Who would have guessed that Sakura would actually be the wife of this arrogant guy?" Kiba joked referring to Sasuke. He certainly wanted to pick up a fight at a time like this. Good thing that this is the office or the Uchiha would have 'finished' him.

"He is pretty hard to deal with…sometimes," Sakura played along.

"Now, now, have you two forgotten that I've existed this whole time?" Sasuke sounded pissed, he bent over to the pink haired female beside him and kissed her neck, tickling her.

"Now, now, the both of you have forgotten I've existed. You can save your lovey dovey stuff back home, this is the office," Kiba felt goosebumps.

"Right, shall we proceed with the meeting then?" said Sasuke with Kiba agreeing. "You will join us, right?" he smiled to his wife when she tried not be of a bother and by his words, she shyly nodded.

**In the conference…**

Kiba with his secretary sat by his side and Sakura that took hers by Sasuke's, the meeting between two parties commenced. The pink haired female was indeed happy when she got to spend her Sundays with her husband and to think that she will be disappointed by the earlier phone call. She did not expect that Sasuke would bring her along to his meeting when she is completely of no use at all.

She could hardly understand big words those big people were using and the way they harmoniously debated their favourable terms like it was a fish market. Sakura could only feel that she shouldn't have been here and the longer she remained seated in silence, the more she felt her uselessness.

She had not spoken a word the minute she attended the conference, she had contributed nothing but listen and fail to understand these men. It is obvious that her existence is not needed and yet she was so happy earlier that Sasuke asked her to accompany him. He must have asked her out of concerns of her constant complaints being at home.

'I shouldn't have come…I'm being a nuisance to Sasuke…' her shoulders slumped. 'Why am I here anyway…?' she began to doubt herself.

Glancing over to the man beside her, Uchiha Sasuke whom she called HER husband, a man of many powers, a man of global influence and a man that chose her as his wife. It became a big issue when the world knew that he dated a small woman like her and the world was taken by surprise to the unexpected; for not choosing a competent woman to be his wife and business partner.

Gossips were everywhere after this.

Although she may tend to be ignorant at times but that does not mean that she had not known the facts of the realistic society. People had always pictured the rich and famous to marry someone of equal or higher status. Not forgetting when Karin was highly nominated to be Sasuke's **preferable** wife.

Sakura admit that Karin is a thousand times more competent than she is.

Sasuke…was he too naïve on his policy in love that he would not have someone who is more synergistic?

Was he too blinded?

Then it was about time the pink haired female shifted her gaze onto the next male who busied himself with Sasuke, not noticing her staring at him. Kiba…it has been too long since the last day she met him and that was during his wedding with Kim.

Ah, yes…it was years ago.

**Her mind wonders off back into time…**

**Kiba's wedding day…**

After spending months of preparation, this joyous day has arrived and the one pink haired female could not be more excited. And as Kiba's planner, the event could not have been busier. Moreover, this is her very first job that Anya kindly assigned her to.

It all went smooth during past months, with Anya's help and of course it would be best if things will go smooth till the end, not when the mischievous brunette decided to be cheeky on the day of the wedding.

'For today, you'll have to fare on your own. I can't guide you every now and then, so do your best!' that's what Anya said, leaving her purposeful message before fleeing into the party.

Hmph! If it's with or without her, Sakura can just do things fine herself, she confidently assured herself…

'Anya…help me…' Sakura sobbed innerly over the phone. "Please, have them sent within an hour, this can't wait."

'No. No. The latest I could is after two hours, you're not the only one I supply to you know!' she got bullied by some arrogant suppliers again.

Really, Sakura realize without Anya, she might not even make it to today. Now that the supplier refuses to comply during an emergency moment like this neither she could have guessed that Kiba's guests could so suddenly 'popped' out uninvited and decided to join the party.

"Perhaps you could provide me with light snacks for my guests," Sakura plead and she is panicking when more uninvited guests start to flock.

So much for being a wedding planner and fail during the first. She felt like resigning after this is done.

'I can't okay. I have a bigger function to cater and it's your own fault that you've been so negligent. You should have PLANNED things, seriously are you a planner?' the supplier is right, it's her job and she hasn't done it well enough. Anya had picked the wrong person and so does Kiba had paid too much faith in her.

"I'm sorry…" she sullied and the line went dead after. This sucks…

"Hi," a cheerful tone startled the pink haired female bringing her back into reality. She is already frustrated about her problems, now that this guy appears gives her a headache.

"What do you want, sugar boy?" in her dullest tone without a gaze to spare to Sasuke.

"Sugar boy?" he chuckled. "I like that." It's not a compliment Sasuke…

Out of all people, why must this raven haired male be the one to watch her problematic face and probably purposeful too. Sakura took her attention off her organizer to stare at the man beside her by the edge of her eyes.

Sasuke graced himself with a smile, in his usual white sleeved shirt with a silver blend of a tie today that it goes well with the dark grey vest and matching pants. He is overall graceful and practically glowing, not that Sakura would admit. He then noticed her gaze moved up to his hair.

"Like it? I thought I'd like to try something new once in a while," referring to his one-sided braid fastened with silver clips. Boy, did Sakura's heart skip a beat when she was caught.

"No, like I care about some playboy who tries to flirt with an OVERSIZED person. Why not try it on some other ladies over there, they'll surely give you compliments," pointing to a group of beautiful ladies with the perfect 'S'.

Ah, she wound him!

And to think he could at least get the slightest attention from her when he had to get a stylist to do his hair this morning. But he's not going to give up just by the sting of that thorny female.

"Aww, don't be like that," Sasuke went tailing after Sakura who coldly left.

"Go away, can't you see I'm busy?!" she paced faster trying to shake him off. "I only allowed you to hang out with me when necessary, not bug me!" recalling the last time he dragged her to ice-cream.

"This IS necessary. At least let me help you, suppliers are not easy," so he was eavesdropping. The nerve of him!

"I know. That's why I'm trying to deal this myself, thank you!" and there she goes stomping away. What a difficult woman…Sasuke chuckled liking that part of her.

**Later…**

Earlier Sakura felt like all of the world's problems had hailed upon her where she had to single-handedly dealt with each of them that arises from time to time before the actual wedding commences. Though there were hiccups here and there, at least it brought about a happy ending as Sakura expects…with the help of **someone**.

Now for the happy ending!

Everyone had gathered in the wide open space of greenery to witness the bride and groom standing at the altar in prepare of exchanging their vows.

This is Sakura's best and favourite part of the day!

"Do you Kiba take Kim to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," answered Kiba in prince white today.

"Do you Kim take Kiba to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will…" Kim uttered, blushing behind her veil.

Followed by the exchange of rings as proof where the couple has promised their vows for each other and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Everyone started to applaud at the end of the ceremony, cheered and whistled admiringly at the newly-weds.

(Author's note: Oh! I so love couples exchange their vows! It's truly beautiful…sniff!)

At one corner, not forgetting Sakura who started to shed happy tears while she clapped endlessly along with the crowd. She just could not help it, the sight of a man and wife exchanging lifelong promises is simply touching and she's glad that she got to witness it live today. It's a hassle being a planner but it's all worth it!

Not when someone's annoying chuckling interrupted her fantasy,

"Now this is picturesque. I didn't know that you would actually cry at weddings, thought it only happens in dramas."

"I am not crying. I'm just taking part in this joyous event!" Sakura angrily blurt at the Uchiha male who made his reappearance beside her. "Don't you think it's beautiful? Argh, why waste time asking someone who doesn't appreciate the slightest of things in life."

That hurts Sakura, there's always a limit in putting words into others and Sasuke's pissed when she accuses him simply.

"Hey, watch it. If I didn't, I wouldn't have eyes for y—"

"GIRLS GATHER AROUND! THE BRIDE IS GOING TO TOSS!" came a loud announcement. It's the bouquet toss that girls are all out to fight for the bride's bouquet!

And it surprises Sasuke when he sees Sakura root herself on the spot beside him who he expects someone like her to desperately join the event. Unfortunately she was the total opposite, only smiling to herself as she watched the other ladies crowd behind the bride.

"Aren't you going?" he curiously asked.

"Nah, it's too crowded. Besides, it's meaningless for someone like me to catch it," she shrugged disappointedly.

There she goes again!

A minute ago, Sakura was crying her eyes out embracing others' happiness and fought hard to make it a success but not her own. She had no confidence when it comes down to herself. Like Anya said, Sakura is too hurt to believe she deserve it.

Hurt by realistic people that SIZE matters…

Beautiful people are meant for beautiful people…an ideology that draws an impregnable boundary between beauty and beast.

That's not true Sakura and Sasuke think it's time to prove it. It's time to bring the world back into a better picture; where love tales don't speak classes because it brings whoever together as long as they share that mutual feeling.

"READY GIRLS? ONE…TWO…TOSS!" off goes the bouquet flying high into the open air and the crowding ladies started to squealing in high pitches, aiming for their so called happiness,

"It's mine. It's mine!"

"No way! It's mine!"

"Ah, it's going that way!"

"Sorry ladies, I will be needing this." Catch!

Who could have guessed that a male would be interested in the bride's bouquet and he did it just to impress a certain pink haired female. Sasuke's bold behavior stunned ladies speechless, Naruto supported him with a grin and Anya is no less.

"Haruno Sakura," the Uchiha called. The female before him was dumb struck by his approach when he presented her his retrieval. His actions had ripped her voice off her.

Yes, he will cast her dark days away. Tell her that she is also deserved the equals of what other women deserved. Show her that she is worthy like everyone else despite her imperfections. Sing a new love song in her head. Make her the envy of others.

Prove her wrong.

"I want to fight for **your** happiness."

**And that was some 'happy ending' during the wedding… **

BLUSH. BLUSH. BLUSH.

Sakura could not resist but to grow bright red when she recalled moments of those sweet memories and remembering how mute she became for the rest at Kiba's wedding...

She also felt dumb when all she could was run away without reply leaving Sasuke speechless in return back then and Anya was the one who had to console her in the end.

How embarrassing…but hey, it's not like everyone could calmly react when some surprise so suddenly hit hard.

"Sakura? Sakura?" she heard Sasuke's calling voice with his hand touching her worriedly.

"Y-Yes?" bringing herself back.

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura?" his dark brows arched in worry when he sees the red on her face. "Do you have a fever? Do you want to go home?" checking her temperature by the forehead.

"No, I'm okay. Sorry troubling you. Please, continue."

"There's no trouble, Sakura. Do not hold back when you need something, okay?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed worriedly, knowing her stubborn character that he could not fully trust.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll be finishing soon, wait just a little longer, alright?" Kiba received another obedient nod. The couple before him is truly something he admired and missed…

**Later…**

"Since father belived that the Masaki Corp. and the Uchiha Corp. should go on a bigger scale, I think we should head all out to do this as well, right Sasuke?" Kiba smiled.

'Masaki…?' Sakura's ears twitched in alert by the hint, curiosity no doubt overwhelms her. She had to stay silent for now, it will be rude to interrupt in a meeting when she's not being part of it.

"I've been looking forward to this, Kiba. If I could I would like to thank Mr Masaki in person for this opportunity," Sasuke posed a smile before both men started to exchange signatures on their contracts like all business men do.

"You don't have to worry, our association has just begun. We have plenty of chances to come by. Oh, by the way, will you be attending to the auction soon?" asked the male with his baby fangs protruding.

"Certainly, Sakura and I will make our presence," said the Uchiha CEO as he secretly placed his gentle hand onto the woman beside him. Sakura smiled a bit.

"Great! I'll be looking forward to it!" exclaim Kiba excitedly and that Sakura thinks the meeting is finally over,

"It has been years since we exchanged words. How is Kim?" she casually asked then she felt a light squeeze from Sasuke hinting her that it wasn't the right time to be asking such questions and that it was forbidden at this moment.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Sasuke quickly made an apologetic nod to Sakura's surprise.

"No, no. I'm fine," Kiba sheepishly grinned, forgiving. "Kim's fine, I guess," he smiled to the pink haired female. This time she said nothing.

And with that, the meeting ended. Bidding farewell to Kiba and his assisting secretary, Sakura later turned to her husband with saddened eyes.

"Um…Sasuke, I'm sorry…"

He could read that she was upset about her unintentional wrong doing earlier. He won't blame her for the slightest mistake or even so, he couldn't bring himself to blame her after all.

She was not at fault actually and that he had yet to inform her. He drew her head closer to allow his lips to sink on her forehead and the fact that her height was shorter and perfect for him to embrace her every time.

"Don't be my love, you needn't be."

"Sasuke, was I mistaking something? I heard the name Masaki that Kiba addresses as father, wasn't he—?" her curiosity could no longer be suppressed any further but whenever she asks Sasuke, he quickly placed a 'quiet' finger on her lips. Hinting her that it wasn't the right time to talk.

"Why don't I tell you when we are home?" he smiled.

"Really?" a set of emeralds gleamed with joy. "You're not going to stay at the office?" Sasuke shook his head in denial.

"Today is a Sunday. Can't a CEO get to spend some time with his family?" subsequently caressing her bulging stomach.

Sakura blushed in joy. It will be a blissful weekend after all.

**Uchiha Residence – Kitchen**

"I see…and I thought Kim and Kiba would be so happy together…" sitting at the kitchen counter with an inverted arch of her pink brows, Sakura sighed heavily in disappointment upon listening to her husband.

"So do I. Actually I already knew that the both that divorced months ago," said Sasuke while he worked on a knife cutting up fruits. "Here you go," serving half ripe mangoes Sakura taken a liking to from the start of her pregnancy.

She thanked him and fed him a piece before herself.

"You knew? Why wasn't I told?"

"I didn't want it to bother you since your pregnancy had started. Sorry." It was sweet of him to prioritize her in everything. Late is better than none?

"Did you know the reason behind their divorce?" being nosy.

"Well, Kim somehow hinted me and I managed to get what she meant when I met Kiba again with Mr Masaki the other day."

"And what will that be?" she wanted to know, she could see that he is hesitant but finally chose to share it.

"I heard from Kim, it all started when Kiba associated with the Masakis. Soon things went out of hand and Kiba decided that Kim was not good enough."

Sakura understood and kept the silence to herself as she bit the tip of her fork. It's like what she had thought earlier.

Marriage these days is like a 'partnership' for the better especially people of the higher class, they marry for beneficial reasons. Fame. Power. Riches. Even when love might not get to play a role in it.

That is the realistic world.

Sakura could feel that her position held too much power for someone like her to be in for she has nothing to contribute in this 'partnership'. She isn't resourceful, she isn't of any use in the Uchiha business.

"Hah?!" she surprisingly jumped at her seat when Sasuke kissed her forehead without her notice.

"Hey, hey. Don't get the wrong idea. That's why I not to tell you about this." Sasuke caressed her head. "It will not happen between us."

"Sasuke…I…"

"You're fit. You're worthy. You won't love me for the sake of my looks, fame and money, won't you?"

Of course not, Sasuke!

But she can't bring herself to say them aloud.

Why? Because if she were to, it would make her sound fake. She loved him as him. But she had no right to say it when she was showered with everything that many does not have. It was Sasuke who gave her everything.

All she could do was to stare at him with teary eyes.

"So you would leave me when I'm old and wrinkled or when I turn into rags?" she continued to remain answerless.

This life is every woman's dream…is this a dream? It would be disappointing if Sakura were to wake up from this perfect dream. She is afraid that she might lose everything.

She is becoming selfish already, wouldn't that make her of no difference than the other women when she were to keep telling Sasuke she love him for him?! It is becoming of a lie to retain her current status!

No! She isn't!

She love Sasuke for Sasuke! She did not love him for riches or fame or everything!

Oh how miserable she is feeling…

Sasuke was startled when he watched her silent tears stream down her cheeks.

Oh no…what is that silly girl thinking? He should have kept his lips sealed, he knew her too well.

"After all we've been through, you still doubt me, Sakura?" bringing his forehead to touch hers, where their nose collides.

"I don't doubt you, Sasuke. I doubt myself…" was her soft answer.

He understood her.

Sakura is still being afraid, the trauma that reminisced in her heart. The dark days when Karin intervened in their relationship caused great impact in her memory. She didn't blame him but herself. She could not believe what reality takes her and would still think that she don't deserve the best as the world says it so.

Reality is cruel. It had taught this female from a very young age that she lost confidence in it and herself.

Then what can I do to cast that away? Sasuke asks himself.

"How can the wife of Uchiha Sasuke be so unsure? Lift your head high, Sakura. There is nothing to doubt. Have more faith in me, will you?" he pressed her hands onto his chest. He wanted her to 'give' him. "Have you forgotten our vows?"

**To have and to hold from this day forward,**

**For better for worse,**

**For richer for poorer,**

**In sickness and in health,**

**Until death do us part.**

Watching Sasuke's face could only draw those lines of promises in her head, only him she could make her recite them again and after and cherish each meaning they hold a promise. As she believed that is no vow when one is incapable to make and incompetent to keep.

It requires a lot of courage, a lot of love because she believed that when man and wife stood at the altar, vowed, they are promised to face the challenges in life they walk together. It is their life-long commitment for each other only **until death **then they are to call it fulfill**ed**.

She still wanted to believe that those vows made were meant to be remembered and that it shared a promise. This is all she wanted to love Sasuke with…

"Of course…" seeing her smile relieved Sasuke a little but he know that there's still more that needs to be mended.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**REVIEWS pls! :D**

**Author's ramblings: **i just love those vows couples made at the altar...sniff. it's so touching...sniff!


End file.
